Te necesito
by arsazu1985
Summary: Una discusión entre Judy y Nick hará sentir al zorro que está perdiendo no sólo a su compañera de trabajo sino también sentimental pero él está dispuesto a demostrarle que en verdad la ama. Basada en una canción de Los Beatles (I need you)
1. Chapter 1

-NICHOLAS WILDE

Un zorro con uniforme de policía y lentes de sol quien se encontraba entretenido texteando con su celular dio un respingo cuando escuchó ese grito porque ya sabía de quién provenía

Vio que una pequeña coneja uniformada como él se le acercaba con una mirada molesta y tenía entre sus patas unas hojas de papel algo arrugados

-¿Me puedes explicar qué es esto? Y más te vale que sea una buena explicación.

El zorro sin inmutarse volvió a su celular y habló con tono calmado

-Oye, tranquila Zanahorias, no es necesario que grites, recuerda en dónde estamos.

Judy cerró sus ojos y contaba en silencio hasta diez para calmarse; no era la primera (ni la última) vez que su compañero Nick le hacía perder la paciencia pero a veces se preguntaba si lo hacía a propósito.

-Me dijiste que me ayudarías a hacer el reporte del último caso que resolvimos y me diste esto; no puedo llevarle esto al jefe Bogo, se molestaría conmigo y como siempre pagaría el plato roto por tu culpa.

Sin aún despegar los ojos del celular Nick habló calmadamente

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

Al oír esto Judy se palmeó la frente como no creyendo lo que había escuchado recién.

-¿y todavía lo preguntas, zorro mañoso? Tiene una pobre redacción y además encontré algunas faltas de ortografía.

Judy puso las hojas sobre el escritorio, Nick dejó su celular y le dio un ligero vistazo a cada hoja

-Bueno… no hay problema, haré otro de inmediato

Judy sólo lo veía de forma seria mientras con una de sus patas golpeaba constantemente el suelo

-Nick; ese reporte debe entregarse antes de que acabe nuestro turno y para eso falta menos de media hora, nunca lo acabarás tan rápido.

-Como te dije antes, tranquila Zanahorias; ya está hecho

Y entonces de un compartimento de su escritorio sacó una carpeta con documentos, era el reporte del caso pero éste era impecable, estaba completo y sin ninguna falta ortográfica.

Judy al ver esto se quedó pasmada, tomo las hojas de mala redacción y con ellas golpeó varias veces a Nick en el pecho, era tal su molestia que no hablaba casi nada.

-Entonces… ¿por… qué… me… diste…esto… Nicholas?

Nick intentaba aguantarse la risa a la vez que se cubría de los constantes golpes de Judy.

-Sólo una pequeña broma para mi compañera de trabajo… además…

Nick se acercó a su oído y le susurró

-Te ves muy linda cuando te enojas

Al oír esto el rostro de Judy se sonrojó un poco, entonces vio que Nick cerraba sus ojos e intentaba besarla en la boca pero ella rápido interpuso sus manos y lo apartó de ella; nadie en la jefatura lo sabía pero ellos habían comenzado un noviazgo apenas unas pocas semanas atrás pero sabían que nadie en su trabajo podrían saberlo ya que levantarían un gran revuelo por ser de especies tan distintas además de que podrían llegar a perder sus trabajos si el jefe Bogo se enteraba.

Nick seguía intentando besarla pero Judy seguía apartándolo, temía que alguien pudiera verlos en esa situación, le hablaba en susurros

-Basta; ya sabes que no podemos permitir que nos descubran, ¿quieres que nos despidan?

-Oh vamos Judy, sólo un besito por favor.

-Ya basta te digo, ahora lleva el reporte al jefe Bogo de inmediato o de nuevo te meterás en problemas, es tu reporte también después de todo, además no pienso darte ningún beso después del coraje que me has hecho pasar

 _No sabes cuánto te necesito_

 _Amarte todo el tiempo y nunca dejarte_

Nick se resignó a las negativas de su novia y se llevó a entregar el reporte; minutos después regresaba a su escritorio pero Judy no estaba ahí, pero él supuso que la encontraría en la puerta de entrada, siempre regresaban juntos a sus hogares al terminar el turno; tomó sus cosas y al llegar a la puerta efectivamente ella lo esperaba, al subir al vehículo de Nick, él estaba a punto de decir algo pero ella lo interrumpió primero.

-Por el momento no quiero hablar contigo Nick, sólo llévame a casa por favor.

 _Regresa por favor_

 _Me siento tan solo, te necesito_

Hubo algo en su tono de voz que hizo que Nick sintiera una mezcla entre miedo y culpa; encendió el vehículo y sin decir nada durante el trayecto se dirigió a la casa de Judy, cuando estaban por llegar, ella le dijo

-Estaciónate cerca, quiero hablar contigo seriamente de algunas cosas.

A cada instante Nick sentía más miedo pero hizo lo que le pidió; cuando apagó el auto, estaba por decir algo pero de nuevo Judy lo interrumpió

-Ahórrate las disculpas Nick, te dije que quería hablar contigo seriamente así que por favor sólo limítate a escucharme.

 _Dijiste que querías decirme algo_

 _¿Cómo iba a saber que me lastimarías?_

Judy tomaba aire para armarse de valor para decir lo que sentía, se notaba que intentaba tranquilizarse para poder hablar sin parecer molesta; después de un momento de silencio por fin habló.

-Nick… ¿tienes idea de lo que tuve que pasar para que te aceptaran en la policía? El jefe Bogo se negaba rotundamente a aceptarte debido a tu pasado criminal pero yo le aseguré y hasta juré que serías un excelente elemento en la policía, la verdad hasta me atrevo a decir que envidio algunas de tus cualidades… pero también tu forma de ser muchas veces me ha molestado muchísimo sobre todo porque sin querer acabo involucrada en los problemas que causas y eso es algo que ya me empieza a hartar.

-Sólo quisiera que te tomaras el trabajo más en serio por favor y que dejes de involucrarme en tus tretas; yo te amo… en verdad te amo… pero cada vez más ha pasado que tú me haces una de tus bromas que me hacen perder la paciencia o acabo enredada en uno de tus líos y termino yo justificando tus acciones frente al jefe Bogo para que no termines despedido… la verdad… empiezo a preguntarme si nuestra relación es sólo otra artimaña para salirte con la tuya

Al escuchar esto Nick la miró de frente y vio lágrimas pequeñas rodando por sus mejillas

 _No me di cuenta_

 _Hasta que lo vi en tu mirada_

 _Me dijiste… Oh sí, me dijiste_

 _Que ya no querías mi amor_

-Claro que no Judy, yo también te amo en verdad, podré ser un mentiroso, mañoso e irresponsable como dices pero si hay algo en lo que jamás mentiría es en decirte que eres lo más importante para mí.

 _Fue ahí cuando me dolió_

 _Y sintiéndome así, simplemente ya no puedo seguir_

Judy se enjugó las lágrimas y dijo

-¿Entonces por qué cada vez más me haces cosas como esta Nick? ¿Es que acaso te gusta verme llorar o sufrir por ti?

 _Por favor, recuerda lo que siento por ti_

 _En verdad ya nunca podría vivir sin ti_

Nick no dijo nada, sólo la abrazó y dejó que llorara; empezaba a odiarse a sí mismo por hacer llorar a la fémina que amaba y le había hecho cambiar su vida para bien.

-Perdóname, es sólo que… toma en cuenta que durante muchos años me dediqué a ganarme la vida mediante engaños y tretas, los viejos hábitos no se olvidan tan fácilmente; pero tienes razón, he sido egoísta al no considerar tus sacrificios por mí, seré más responsable en mi nueva vida, te lo juro.

 _Por favor, vuelve a mí y ve_

 _Lo que tanto significas para mí, te necesito_

-Quisiera poder creerte pero ¿cómo sé que tarde o temprano no terminaremos discutiendo por lo mismo muy pronto? No podría volver a confiar en ti si de nuevo pasa algo como esto Nick

 _Pero cuando me dijiste que ya no querías mi amor_

 _Fue ahí cuando me dolió y sintiéndome así_

 _Simplemente ya no puedo seguir_

Por respuesta y sin importar que alguien los viera, tomó su rostro y la besó con pasión, cuando se separó de ella le dijo…

-Por favor, sólo veme a los ojos y dime ¿crees que te mentiría al decirte que te amo?

Judy vio en su mirada que en verdad no mentía, aunque también vio miedo y tristeza en ellos, ojos de alguien que pedía perdón de forma sincera; quizá ella también sólo pensaba en cosas negativas hacia él; sí, era tramposo, mañoso, irresponsable a veces pero cuando estaban juntos él siempre estaba apoyándola en todo momento, ayudándola en cada caso a resolver y haciendo juntos de Zootopia un lugar mejor cada día, pudo ver que en verdad él nunca la dejaría y que ella era lo más importante para él.

-No, yo sé que no mentirías.

Se volvieron a fundir en un tierno abrazo mientras que ella escuchaba a Nick sollozar ligeramente.

 _Por favor, recuerda lo que siento por ti_

 _En verdad ya nunca podría vivir sin ti_

 _Por favor, vuelve a mí y ve_

 _Lo que tanto significas para mí, te necesito_

-Sólo por favor te pido un poco más de seriedad en tu trabajo por favor y sé más discreto con lo nuestro, tampoco quisiera perderte.

-Lo haré, te lo prometo en verdad.

Volvieron a estar juntos un buen rato hasta que Judy creyó que ya era momento de entrar a su minúsculo departamento, se despidieron con un rápido beso en los labios pero antes de bajar Nick le preguntó

-¿Quieres que pase por ti en la mañana?

Ella tomó su garra y le dijo

-Claro que sí, mañana y siempre

-Nos vemos mañana entonces… Zanahorias

Ella sonrió al escuchar su típico apodo

-Hasta mañana… zorro mañoso.

Mientras Judy lo veía alejarse del lugar, ambos se dijeron un Te Amo con la mente, sabiendo que a pesar de ser tan diferentes en todo, siempre encontrarían en el otro a su pareja ideal.

 _Te necesito, te necesito_

 **Y bueno, espero les haya gustado este pequeño fic de Zootopia, me encantó la película y aprovechando que escuchaba algunas canciones en inglés, escuché una de los Beatles llamada I need you (te necesito) y la letra me inspiró para esta historia, si gustan dejen sus comentarios, que tengan un buen día.**


	2. El inicio (ese chico)

El inicio (ese chico)

Habían pasado apenas unas semanas después de que Nick Wilde fuera incorporado a la policía; para Nick fue un poco difícil saber que ahora trabajaba para el otro lado de la justicia, pero no estaba solo, su compañera Judy Hopps estaba siempre a su lado ayudándole a adaptarse a su nuevo estilo de vida. La parte favorita de ambos era al finalizar la jornada cuando Nick sacaba su celular y junto a Judy se sacaban una selfie para recordar que habían tenido otro excelente día de trabajo.

Al menos así fue antes de que llegara ese chico; como la ex alcaldesa Bellweather estaba en prisión y el alcalde Leonzález fue reinstituido al puesto, necesitaba un nuevo vice alcalde y pasado un tiempo lo encontró en un conejo; su nombre era Bugser Keaton, muchos lo consideraban muy joven para el puesto, apenas era un par de años mayor que Judy pero demostró que era más que el indicado.

Al igual que Judy, luchó contra viento y marea para lograr conseguir su puesto actual, con la diferencia de que provenía de una familia adinerada, pero él dijo en una entrevista cuando recién fue nombrado:

-Si una oveja llegó tan lejos ¿por qué no un conejo?

Después de eso, Nick tuvo que aguantar cada día con una Judy tan enamorada de ese conejo que ahora era él quien seguido le llamaba la atención por estar en las nubes soñando con ese chico, y lo peor es que su rostro aparecía en los periódicos, noticieros y revistas de la ciudad.

Nick no entendía por qué esto le empezaba a molestar cada vez más, es decir, al menos él reconocía que el chico Bugser tenía razón, ni él mismo se hubiera imaginado que algún día sería policía pero entonces, ¿por qué le molestaba ver a Judy tan embobada con él? No es como si le dijeran que sentía celos de ello.

-¿ _O sí lo estoy? ¡Vamos Nick, eso es lo más absurdo que has dicho en la vida! ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Sería entendible si yo fuera un conejo pero soy un zorro… es decir ¿en verdad podría estar sintiendo algo por ella?_

Ambos estaban patrullando las calles, Nick era quien manejaba mientras que Judy estaba suspirando y entretenida en su celular viendo y descargando cientos de imágenes de ese chico, entonces se escuchó un aviso en su radio transmisor

-"Atención a todas las unidades en el área del centro de la ciudad, hay un reporte de robo en una gasolinera y tienda de alimentos, tengan precaución, el ladrón está armado"

Nick tomó el auricular

-Aquí los oficiales Wilde y Hopps, estamos cerca del sitio, vamos en camino.

Nick pisó el acelerador y prendió la sirena, el brusco movimiento hizo que Judy tirara su celular y despertara de su ensueño

-Oye, ¿qué te pasa, Nick? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Nick le dio una rápida mirada molesta

-¿Es en serio, Zanahorias? ¿Acaso no escuchaste el reporte de robo que acaban de decir? Nos dirigimos al lugar, debemos tener cuidado ya que el tipo está armado, necesito que te concentres en esto Judy o podrías salir herida.

Judy se apenó un poco al escuchar esto; era verdad lo que le dijo, últimamente había actuado muy distraída de sus labores por fijarse mucho en Bugser Keaton.

-Yo… lo siento Nick, tienes razón, estaré muy alerta; ¡Vamos! Atrapemos a ese malhechor.

Al llegar al lugar, prepararon una estrategia para lograr el arresto, Nick iría por la parte trasera y Judy se quedaría a cubrir el frente mientras pedía refuerzos; Nick se dirigió con sigilo a la puerta trasera y Judy sacó el arma por si el ladrón salía; después de unos minutos como no había movimiento alguno se comunicaron por un transmisor.

-Nick ¿sucede algo en donde estás?

-En absoluto Zanahorias, ¿pediste los refuerzos?

-Sí pero mientras esperamos puede ocurrir algo malo, voy a entrar

-Ten mucho cuidado Judy

Judy corrió a la puerta e irrumpió en el lugar

-Policía de Zootopia, queda arrestado

Ella no alcanzó a ver el rostro del rostro del ladrón, sólo oyó que corría hacia la parte trasera

-Nick, se dirige hacia ti

-Entendido

Nick se preparó para esperar al ladrón y cuando escuchó pasos acelerados acercarse preparó el arma

-Alto ahí, policía de Zootopia

El ladrón asustado tiró el arma y más al ver quién era el que lo arrestaba, Nick también se sorprendió al reconocer al delincuente.

-Vaya vaya Finnick, ¿quién lo diría? ¿ahora te dedicas a robar con armas?

Era el pequeño zorro Finnick, su antiguo ex compañero de crimen.

-No puedo creerlo, de entre todos los policías de esta ciudad tú eres quien me arresta; ¡vamos Nick! Déjame ir, por los viejos tiempos y quizá hasta te dé una parte del botín.

-Lo siento Finnick, pero esos días ya acabaron para mí, por si no lo sabías ahora soy policía.

-Sí y por tu culpa quedé en la ruina, cuando te fuiste me fue muy difícil seguir con las farsas, nadie era tan bueno como tú en ello; ¿qué más opciones tenía entonces?

-Pues al menos hubieras considerado obtener un trabajo de medio tiempo.

Nick lo esposó y lo llevó a la patrulla donde vio que los refuerzos ya habían llegado, a la vez que también empezaban a llegar varios reporteros y camarógrafos; Nick entregó a sus compañeros a Finnick mientras informaba a la central que el arresto se había hecho.

Entonces notó que Judy no estaba por ningún lado, dedujo que aún seguiría dentro de la tienda; al pasar por los reporteros notó que la persona a quien entrevistaban los reporteros era al mismo nuevo Vice-alcalde, mientras que el elegante conejo contestaba a las preguntas, Nick entró y vio a Judy con una cara de total asombro, parecía que no reaccionaba ante nada, sostenía en una de sus patas un pedazo de papel, Nick chasqueaba sus dedos frente a su rostro pero ella seguía sin reaccionar.

-Oye Judy, reacciona ¿estás bien? ¿no estás herida?

Entonces poco a poco Judy reaccionaba

-Me invitó a salir

-¿Qué? ¿qué dijiste?

-Me invito a salir

-¿De qué hablas? ¿quién te invitó a salir?

Judy señaló lentamente a Bugster Keaton quien seguía hablando con la prensa. Nick no lo podía creer tampoco

-¿Es en serio? ¿el mismo Vice-alcalde te invitó a salir?

Judy asintió lentamente sin aún salir de su asombro, volteó a ver a Nick y lo abrazó con fuerza a la vez que daba muchos saltos por doquier

-OH SANTOS CONEJOS, NO PUEDO CREERLO

Nick sabía que debería sentirse feliz por ella pero sabía en el fondo que eso le molestaba.

-¡Oh cielos! ¿y ahora qué haré? Me dijo que la fiesta es hoy en la noche, hasta me dio su número de celular, mira

Nick sólo deseaba hacer pedazos ese pequeño pedazo de papel pero debía aguantar su enojo, sólo se limitó a sonreír por ella.

-Es genial ¿no? Ahora podrás conocerlo en persona; aunque lamento recordarte que aún estamos en servicio y debemos volver a la base.

-Oh, es cierto; pero en cuanto llegue a casa, me prepararé

Unas horas después, ambos acabaron su jornada, Nick llevó a Judy a su casa; cuando ambos estaban junto a la puerta del departamento, Judy seguía emocionada.

-Bueno, hasta mañana Zanahorias, luego me cuentas cómo te fue.

Cuando Nick bajaba las escaleras, escuchó un grito desgarrador que reconoció de inmediato, volvió a subir las escaleras con prisa e irrumpió en el sitio de Judy

-¿Qué te pasa, estás bien?

Judy le explicó que estaba tan emocionada y feliz por la invitación que había olvidado por completo que no tenía un vestido adecuado para salir a una fiesta elegante; Nick entonces por dentro se sentía entre feliz y aliviado por ello pero cuando vio la cara de tristeza y decepción de ella, cerró sus ojos tratando de aguantar el coraje por lo que iba a hacer.

Nick aprovechó que la consolaba con un abrazo para mirar disimuladamente la talla de su uniforme, entonces le dijo.

-Espera aquí Zanahorias, ahora vuelvo

-¿A dónde vas Nick?

-Sólo espera aquí, por favor, no tardaré.

Pasados unos 45 minutos, Nick volvió con dos cajas, al abrirlos, Judy se quedó boquiabierta, en una caja venía un vestido de noche color lavanda muy elegante y en la otra unas zapatillas del mismo color

-¿Qué te parece? Lo pedí de ese color para que combinasen con el color de tus ojos.

-Judy aún no salía de su asombro

-Pero Nick… ¿cómo… por qué…?

Nick sólo la calló diciéndole que era sólo un pago por el favor hacia ella por haberle hecho cambiar de vida y considerarla alguien muy importante para él.

-Bueno, mientras te preparas yo estaré abajo esperándote en el auto.

-¿esperándome, de qué hablas?

-Voy a llevarte a la fiesta, la casa del Vice-alcalde está lejos de aquí y un taxi te saldrá caro.

-Oh no Nick, ya te has tomado muchas molestias conmigo, no es necesario que…

-Escucha Zanahorias, para mí nunca será una molestia el ayudarte ¿entiendes? Ahora ve y prepárate, estaré abajo.

Pero al darse la vuelta sintió que Judy lo abrazaba muy fuerte.

-Muchas gracias Nick, juro que te pagaré este gran favor.

Nick se dio la vuelta y también la abrazó, pudo escuchar unos leves sollozos

-Ya, ya Zanahorias; no nos pongamos sentimentales tan pronto ¿quieres? Ahora prepárate, te esperaré abajo.

Después de casi una hora, Judy bajó; Nick al verla se quedó embelesado al ver a Judy tan hermosa y radiante en ese vestido.

-¿Y bien, cómo me veo?

-Wow, la verdad te ves muy hermosa

Judy agradeció el gesto aunque no sabía por qué pero sintió un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-Bueno, su carroza la espera Madame

Nick le abrió la puerta y le ayudó a subir; para él se le hacía muy difícil mantener la vista en el camino mientras manejaba, de reojo miraba a Judy quien se le notaba la alegría por asistir a la fiesta y por fin conocer al nuevo Vice Alcalde

-Qué callado está todo, mejor prenderé la radio para escuchar algo de música.

Nick así lo hizo y pronto encontró una señal, pero parecía que hasta el destino se burlaba de él.

 _¿Y cómo es él? ¿En qué lugar se enamoró de ti?_

Al escuchar esto, Nick cambió de estación

 _Dime si él, te conoce la mitad, dime si él te ama la mitad…_

Otro cambio de estación

 _Yo quisiera ser ese por quien tú te desvelas y te desesperas…_

De nuevo otra estación

 _Celos de tus manos cuando abrazas a otro chico, tengo celos… celos_

Nick entonces apagó la radio

- _Alguien en alguna parte se ha de estar burlando a carcajadas de mi desgracia;_ pensó

Unos minutos después habían llegado a las afueras de la casa de Bugser Keaton; igal Nick bajó del auto y le abrió la puerta a Judy

-Servida Madame

Judy se sentía muy feliz y emocionada a la vez, sacó su celular y le pidió a Nick que se tomara una selfie con ella para recordar el momento, él no se negó; al ver la foto Nick sintió algo de tristeza porque creía que quizá esa sería la última foto que se tomarían juntos.

-Bueno, adelante Madame, la fiesta la espera; pero Judy, si necesitas algo más, lo que sea… no dudes en llamarme ¿sí?

Ella le hizo una pequeña seña de que se agachara para decirle algo al oído, pero en vez de eso lo besó en la mejilla.

-Muchas gracias por todo Nick, has sido todo un caballero conmigo, te prometo que te devolveré el favor algún día, eres el mejor amigo que he tenido.

Eso último Nick no supo si tomarlo como un halago o una estocada directo al corazón.

- _Ya está, está decidido; si para ella sólo seré un amigo entonces no me importa si con eso me ayuda a estar a su lado, aunque por dentro me muera por decirle lo que siento pero no me arriesgaré a perderla por nada._

Ambos se despidieron con un abrazo y mientras él la veía dirigirse al lugar de la fiesta, prendió el auto y regresó a su hogar sabiendo que dentro de poco Judy tendría la mejor noche de su vida, lo fastidioso y triste era que ahora Judy jamás pararía de hablar de ese chico a quien varias veces decía que era más guapo que el actor Leopardo DiCaprio

 _-Ese chico, se llevó lejos a mi amor_

 _Oh, lo va a pagar algún día_

 _Pero eso chico te quiere a su lado_

 _Ese chico, no es el indicado para ti_

 _aunque también te quiera_

 _ese chico te quiere a su lado_

Al día siguiente, Nick fue solo al trabajo, sabía que Judy ya estaría en la jefatura esperándolo pero no sabía si en verdad iba a aguantar ahora más que nunca su jornada laboral junto a su compañera enamorada.

Cuando estaba en la sala con sus demás compañeros para esperar sus nuevas instrucciones del día, notó que Judy no estaba junto a su asiento como siempre, pero quizá lo dedujo a que seguía emocionada por la fiesta y que de un momento a otro aparecería ella con una radiante sonrisa; pero pasaban los minutos y ella no llegaba, entonces apareció el jefe Bogo para dar las instrucciones.

-Disculpe, jefe Bogo

-¿Qué sucede oficial Wilde?

-¿Dónde está mi compañera, la oficial Hopps?

-La oficial Hopps llamó hace media hora diciendo que no se sentía muy bien de salud y pidió el día libre

Tal vez Judy y Nick llevaban un par de años de conocerse pero ambos se conocían bien entre ellos y Nick sabía que Judy iría a cumplir con su deber aún si la ataran a la cama, lloviera, nevara o hasta en un terremoto.

-OFICIAL WILDE, LE ESTOY HABLANDO

-Oh, lo siento señor, diga usted

-Le decía que le toca hacer labor en cubierto, ¿es mucho trabajo para usted?

-No señor, para nada

-Entonces, adelante; todos pueden retirarse.

- _Perfecto, al menos podré estar en las calles y pasar desapercibido, aprovecharé para hacer una visita rápida a Judy._

Una hora después Nick estaba con su ropa de civil casual, había pasado a comprar dos cafés y una rebanada de pastel de zanahoria para ella y otro de moras azules para él; al llegar al departamento de Judy notó que junto a su puerta habían varios arreglos florales, casi parecía una florería en el pasillo, Nick como pudo se acercó y tocó a la puerta.

-LES DIJE QUE ME DEJARAN EN PAZ, LÁRGUENSE

Del susto Nick casi tira lo que llevaba

-Soy yo Zanahorias

Nick entonces oyó que ella se acercaba a la puerta para abrir; al verla, Nick se sorprendió, tenía los ojos casi rojos, unas ojeras notables, aún vestida en pijama y aparte vio que ella sostenía un bote con helado.

-¡Cielos Judy! ¿Pero qué te pasó?

-Oh, nada; no me pasó nada, no te preocupes por mí

Dijo esto como quitándole total importancia a su triste apariencia, de pronto se escuchó que alguien gritaba desde el apartamento contiguo al de Judy

-NO ES VERDAD, SE LA PASÓ LLORANDO Y HACIENDO BERRINCHES CASI TODA LA NOCHE

-¿Y A USTEDES QUIÉN LES PREGUNTÓ? ¿ES QUE NO SE PUEDE TENER ALGO DE PRIVACIDAD AQUÍ?

Nick se sorprendió aún más de verla así, no era la primera vez que la veía muy molesta pero nunca de esa manera.

-Lo siento, uno creería que con vecinos así uno se acostumbraría pero no es así; pasa, solo… omite todas esas flores, después las tiraré a la basura.

Nick entró con algo de dificultad

-Por cierto, te traje un café y una rebanada de pastel de zanahoria

-Awww, qué lindo de tu parte Nick; creo que me comeré esa rebanada ahora, ya me estaba hartando del helado; pero ¿por qué estás vestido de civil? ¿es tu día libre?

-No, estoy en cubierto, sólo aproveché para pasar aquí y saber cómo estabas

-Has estado muy caballeroso conmigo últimamente Nicholas, ¿no será acaso que te metiste en un problema y necesitas mi ayuda?

-Oye, sólo vine para saber cómo estabas y también para saber cómo te fue anoche

El rostro de Judy se tornó serio al escuchar lo último

-De eso no quisiera hablar por el momento Nick y cómo ves, me encuentro bien, creo que será mejor que regreses al trabajo para que no te metas en líos.

-Vamos Judy, sé que algo te molesta, no lo quieres decir pero puedo verlo, te conozco.

Judy intentaba mantener el enojo y la tristeza pero sabiendo que Nick tenía razón, no tuvo más remedio que descargar su llanto al abrazarlo.

-Oh, Nick; anoche tuve la experiencia más decepcionante de mi vida; me di cuenta que ese… ese… "Vice alcalde" no es más que un pomposo ególatra que lo único que le importa es salir bien en las fotos y videos; me da pena pensar que me haya sentido atraída por él.

.Nick sólo se limitaba a escucharla, abrazarla y dejar que ella soltara su tristeza, se sentía feliz por ver que ella le tenía la suficiente confianza para decirle todo pero también se sentía molesto porque aunque ya presentía algo raro en ese chico Keaton, no se imaginaba que fuera capaz de causarle tal disgusto a su secreto amor, de haber sabido algo en lo más mínimo hubiese hecho algo para evitarle el pesar que ahora tenía.

 _Oh, y ese chico_

 _Sería feliz con sólo amarte_

 _Pero ¡Rayos! Ese chico_

 _No será feliz hasta que te vea llorar_

-Sólo se la pasó presumiendo frente a los reporteros y luciéndose sin parar, apenas sí me dirigió la palabra cuando tomaba descansos de las fotos; incluso hasta quiso que nos tomáramos algunas juntos pero en cuanto pude me escabullí de ahí y llamé un taxi; tenías razón, apenas tuve lo suficiente para cubrir la cuota.

-Te dije que me llamaras si necesitabas algo

-Tú ya te habías tomado muchas molestias conmigo por todo ayer, además, tú me has dicho que nunca permitiera que me vieran si me hicieron daño; pues así me sentí anoche Nick, molesta y muy dolida por la gran decepción, quisiera poder decir que no quiero volverlo a ver pero yo siendo policía y él Vice-alcalde eso no será posible.

-¿Y que es toda esa florería allá afuera?

-No lo sé, empezaron a llegar muchos repartidores hace como una hora, supongo que son de ese orgulloso para "pedir disculpas" pero ya no me interesa nada de él, ¿me ayudas a tirar todo al contenedor al lado del edificio? La casera se enojará si ve todo eso acumulado.

 _Ese chico, no le importaría el dolor_

 _Siempre sentiría lo mismo_

 _Si ese chico hace que vuelvas otra vez_

Nick como siempre se ofreció a llevarla, llevaron todo en cinco viajes y cuando acabaron y regresaron al departamento, Judy dijo que faltaba otra cosa más, entonces sacó las cajas del vestido y las zapatillas que recién anoche habían sido estrenadas.

-Toma, no tiene ninguna mancha, supongo que aún podrás devolver esto a la tienda donde los compraste, si te preguntan por qué puedes decir simplemente que no atinaste la talla.

-¿Estás segura de esto, Zanahorias?

-Sí Nick, esos objetos sólo me harán recordar lo de anoche y no quiero eso, es hora de poner los pies en tierra de nuevo y olvidar los romanticismos cursis; como me dijiste, por culpa de eso estuve muy distraída durante semanas y para un policía eso puede resultar fatal; por el momento me olvidaré de cualquier idea por interesarme en alguien más.

Nick al oír esto sentía que la Judy que conocía había vuelto, y sin esperarlo, ella lo volvió a abrazar pero esta vez no lloraba

-Disculpa que te hayas tomado tantas molestias por nada, Nick, pero me alegra mucho que vinieras un rato a verme; me gustaría poder a conocer más gente como tú.

Nick decidió levantarle más el ánimo siguiéndole el juego

-Es que debes admitirlo coneja linda, soy adorable

Judy sólo negaba con la cabeza mientras reía pero sabía que Nick era único

-Me harás volver a decirlo ¿no, zorro astuto? Pues sí, sí lo eres.

Por un breve instante, Judy empezó a verle con una idea distinta, una mezcla de gran admiración y… ¿acaso sentía un poco de calor en sus mejillas? Pero pronto despertó del ensueño.

-Bueno oficial Wilde, más le vale volver al deber o se meterá en problemas con el jefe Bogo

Nick tomó las cajas y se despidió de ella, pero antes de irse…

-Oye Nick…

-¿Sí, qué pasa?

-De nuevo, gracias por todo.

-Cuando quieras Zanahorias, ¿pasaré por ti mañana, verdad?

-Claro que sí, aquí estaré.

Y ambos se despidieron sintiéndose muy felices por dentro, Judy por saber que siempre contaría con alguien como Nick y él por saber que todo volvería a la normalidad.

 **Hola a todos, primero que nada muchas gracias a todos quienes se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un comentario y agradecimiento por el capítulo anterior; la verdad, no esperaba que tuviera tan buena recepción y ya que muchos me han pedido escribir un fic donde explique cómo Judy y Nick terminaron juntos, empezaré por el mero inicio, no se preocupen, esto no acaba aún.**

 **Las partes que están centradas y en cursiva son la letra traducida de una canción de Los Beatles; ¿qué les puedo decir? Es mi grupo favorito y siempre que puedo intento adaptar algunas de sus canciones a la trama de los fics que hago, como dice una frase: "Hay una canción de los Beatles para cada momento en la vida"**

 **Gracias de nuevo y espero les guste este nuevo capítulo y disculpen si me explayo demasiado, es que a veces cuando escribo me dejo llevar y no paro; espero sus comentarios si así gustan, que tengan buen día.**


	3. Recuerdos, miedos y dudas

Recuerdos, miedos y dudas.

Habían pasado unas semanas desde la mala experiencia que tuvo Judy con la cita, Nick como su mejor amigo siempre estaba ahí para ayudarla en lo que fuera, aún cuando por dentro desearía sacar y decirle lo que en verdad sentía por ella. Los días de siempre habían vuelto, patrullajes por realizar, casos por resolver, delincuentes por atrapar y claro… selfies al final del día por tomar; la amistad entre ambos era ahora más que nunca unida, la mejor pareja policial de Zootopia cumplía su deber con creces.

Judy aún se sentía en deuda con él por todo lo que había hecho ese día, tuvieron que pasar varios días para que al fin sus días de descanso coincidieran y por suerte en esos días se había puesto un gran parque de diversiones, ella le había propuesto pasar todo el día allí para divertirse juntos.

Llegado ese día, ambos llegaron poco después de haber abierto el parque, subieron a cuanta atracción había: los carros chocones, la casa de los espejos, la rueda de la fortuna, incluso los carruseles, pero todavía había uno que Nick quería probar pero Judy se negaba rotundamente a subirse, la montaña rusa.

-Oh, vamos Zanahorias; no sería tan divertido si no subes conmigo

-Ya dije que no Nick, me da mucho miedo

-¿Acaso escuché bien? ¿La valiente y heroica oficial Hopps tiene miedo de un simple paseo en un juego mecánico? Te has enfrentado a muchos malhechores de la ciudad, además la rueda de la fortuna es un poco más alta que esto

-Eso es diferente Nick, la rueda de la fortuna no cambia de velocidad ni tiene partes donde acabas de cabeza.

-Vamos Judy, si lo haces te invito la comida.

Judy al final acabó cediendo pero con la advertencia que sería la única y última vez que se subiría a tal juego; para Judy el paseo fue tan terrible como esperaba, todo el tiempo se la pasó gritando y abrazando a Nick en busca de auxilio, en cambio para Nick fueron los minutos más felices de sentirla tan cerca a él, poder incluso con todo el ajetreo abrazarla para calmarla e incluso oler su perfume.

Al bajarse, Judy aún seguía temblando del miedo mientras Nick le mostraba la foto del recuerdo que una máquina les había tomado durante el trayecto; se veía a los dos abrazados, Judy con los ojos cerrados y sus patas alrededor de Nick mientras él igual la abrazaba mientras la veía.

-Awww, te ves tan linda en la foto, creo que voy a mandar a enmarcarla y ponerla en mi habitación

Judy se sentía apenada por cómo se veía ella tan aferrada a Nick, si alguien más llegara a verla podría malinterpretarse

-Nicholas Wilde, dame esa fotografía

-¿por qué Judy? Juro que no se la mostraré a nadie más, este es la foto de un recuerdo que quiero recordar siempre.

Judy sintió que él le decía la verdad así que aceptó resignada

-Está bien, pero más te vale que así sea Nicholas o en serio me enfadaré contigo.

-Bueno, como lo prometido es deuda, ven, te invito a comer.

-No, mejor esperemos un rato más, ahora me siento mareada por el paseo.

-Entiendo, entonces miraremos algunos puestos por el momento, si te sientes mareada, puedes apoyarte en mí

-Gracias Nick pero estoy bien, sólo dame unos minutos y después iremos a comer.

Mientas tanto miraban a los diferentes puestos de juegos para ganar premios, en uno de ellos Judy vio un par de conejos de peluche tomados de la mano

-Oh, ¡qué lindos! Me recuerdan a mis padres

Nick entonces se ofreció a ganarlos para ella pero había algo en el juego que él sentía que había alguna trampa; el juego era sobre atinarle 3 veces al centro de una rampa mientras se deslizaba con fuerza hacia arriba; Nick vio cómo unos jugadores antes lograban atinar una o dos veces pero la tercera era imposible ya que los jugadores no notaban que la bola era ligeramente más pesada y grande por lo que era imposible que entrase por el agujero; Nick como antiguo estafador sabía de este truco así que decidió usar sus artes antiguas para conseguir su cometido.

-Buenos días señor, ¿quiere intentar probar su suerte para ganar un lindo premio para alguien especial?

El dueño era un mapache, se le notaba en su rostro que llevaba tiempo haciendo trampa en su negocio.

-Pues de hecho gentil caballero, verá usted, sucede que soy un oficial en cubierto de la policía de Zootopia

Nick disimuladamente mostró su placa al dueño quien al verla tragó saliva del nerviosismo.

-Estoy en una misión porque nos han hecho el reporte de algunas estafas cometidas en algunos juegos de este lugar, por casualidad… ¿no tendrá alguna idea de quién pueda hacer tal cosa?

El mapache tratando de lucir lo más calmado posible, hablaba con un ligero tartamudeo.

-Cla… claro que no se… señor, yo sería incapaz de hacer tal cosa, yo soy sólo un noble mapache tratando de ganarse la vida honradamente

Nick se le quedaba viendo directo a los ojos, y el dueño cada vez se sentía más nervioso, sentía como si fuera siendo escaneado por dentro.

-¿Está usted seguro señor? Mire que mentirle a un oficial y obstruir su investigación está penado por la ley y podría ir a prisión por ello.

El nerviosismo del mapache era cada vez más notable, incluso empezaba a sudar.

-No señor, le… le digo sólo la… la verdad, yo… yo admiro mucho a los policías de hecho; de… de niño quise ser uno; ya sabe… sirven y protegen a la sociedad… ya sabe…; de hecho, para demostrarle que digo la verdad puede llevarse un regalo gratis, usted elija

-¿Acaso intenta sobornarme señor? Eso, por si no lo sabe, también es castigado por la ley

Los nervios del mapache aumentaban

-No… no… no señor, es más, para que vea que no es así también le daré un obsequio a estos clientes aquí presentes; y… y no… no dude que si llego a ver algo sospechoso le avisaré de inmediato

-Bueno… en ese caso quiero ese par de conejos de peluche por favor.

El dueño se los dio enseguida

-Es un verdadero gusto encontrar aún a gente tan honesta y trabajadora como usted caballero; por cierto, mis compañeros de trabajo y yo seguiremos viniendo los siguientes días de incógnito para seguir con la investigación, le sugiero que mantenga los ojos muy abiertos por si los identifica y evite meterse en problemas.

Nick se despidió del dueño y él y Judy se alejaron de allí, ella estaba sorprendida por lo que Nick acababa de hacer.

-Nicholas Wilde… eso que hiciste no sé si fue lo más bajo y tramposo… o lo más astuto y noble acto que has hecho; pero… ¿cómo supiste que él…

-Durante 20 años me dediqué a hacer cosas similares Zanahorias, reconozco a otros animales que se dedican a ello, los viejos hábitos no se olvidan tan fácilmente y ya conoces el dicho: ladrón que roba a ladrón…, y además si mal no recuerdo hace unos años una cierta oficial conejo Toot Toot hizo algo similar para ayudar a un elocuente zorro a conseguir una Jumbo Pop

Judy al oír esto le dio una mirada de reproche

-Oye, yo no tenía idea de que era una de tus sucias tretas, zorro mañoso

-Oh, ya olvídalo Zanahorias, honestamente recordar ese momento me pone muy feliz

-¿Ah, sí; y por qué será? ¿Porque me viste la cara?

-No, porque fue el día en que te conocí Judy.

Ese comentario la hizo ruborizar ligeramente, alzó la mirada y de nuevo como hace unas semanas comenzó a verlo con otra perspectiva.

-¡ _Cielos! ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de mirarlo? Además, siento algo raro en mi estómago…_

-Oye, Judy, la tierra llamando a la oficial Judy Hopps

-Ah, sí… ¿qué me decías?

-Que aquí está tu regalo, espero te guste; por cierto… ¿no tienes ya hambre? Porque la verdad yo sí.

- _Eso es, seguro fue eso, el hambre_

Ambos encontraron un puesto grande de comida y mientras esperaban sus órdenes, se escuchó al fondo del puesto una melodía que hizo que la orejas de Nick se aguzaran.

-No puede ser, ¿será posible en verdad?

Nick siguió el sonido de la melodía hasta encontrar una vieja rockola.

-Sí, sí lo es, no creí escuchar canciones como ésta aquí.

-¿Qué pasa Nick? ¿reconoces esa canción?

-Por supuesto Zanahorias, es una de las tantas canciones de mi grupo musical preferido, Los Beatles

-¿Quiénes?

Nick se sorprendió al escuchar eso

-¿Es en serio Judy? ¿no me digas que nunca has oído hablar de ellos? De acuerdo, tal vez el grupo se separó hace tiempo pero aún su música es muy vigente. No tengo nada en contra de la música que se escucha actualmente como Gazelle pero te recomiendo que también los escuches, vamos a mi apartamento, allá tengo guardadas muchas de sus canciones.

En la portada del disco antiguo dentro de la Rockolla, Judy vio a cuatro escarabajos con pelucas de peinado estilo hongo o tazón y usando trajes negros elegantes y en otra portada vio a los mismos escarabajos con apariencia más melenuda cruzando a pie una calle.

Después de comer, salieron de la feria y se dirigieron al departamento de Nick; quien, a diferencia del de Judy, él tenía la ventaja de vivir sin la molestia de vecinos ruidosos ya que era sólo para él y era también un poco más amplio, aunque casi siempre cuando ella iba, encontraba algo de desorden por doquier.

-Nicholas Wilde, ¿es que acaso nunca aseas?

-Disculpa, pero créeme o no, así me siento más en mi hogar. ¿Te ofrezco algo de tomar?

-Sólo algo de agua, gracias. Entonces… dices que te gustan Los Beatles…

-Más bien me fascinan, era el grupo musical favorito de mi madre

De pronto el rostro de Nick mostraba algo de melancolía.

-Recuerdo que solía poner varias canciones por horas y a veces las bailábamos juntos.

-oye Nick, siempre hablas de tu madre pero ¿y tu padre?

Nick se quedó callado un momento y con la vista baja

-Disculpa… creo que no debí preguntarte eso…

-No, está bien Judy, es sólo que hace mucho que no hablo sobre él; verás, mis padres se separaron cuando era muy pequeño, creo que tenía uno años, apenas logro recordarlo, ni siquiera sé si aún vive; y mi madre desgraciadamente murió cuando tenía 12 y como a mí nunca me agradó la idea de los orfanatos, hui de todo eso. Y ya sabrás: solo, huérfano y en la calle a los 12 años, fue cuando empecé mi vida de estafador, y así fue durante 20 largos años hasta que…

-El zorro mañoso ahora es uno de los mejores policías de Zootopia

-¡Qué sorpresas da la vida! ¿Verdad? Pero basta de charlas y ahora prepárate a escuchar algo de buena música, te puedo asegurar que te gustará.

Nick sacó una memoria y la colocó en su celular, subió el volumen y en los siguientes minutos Judy conoció la música que le agradaba a Nick; tuvo que admitirlo, tenía razón; las canciones eran muy rítmicas y pegajosas, aparte que sus letras eran también muy bellas, Nick a veces se ponía a cantarlas y no lo hacía tan mal; pasado casi una hora Nick dijo

-También tengo algunas de esas canciones en diferentes estilos o versiones, incluso algunas están cantadas en español; ésta siguiente canción en particular era una de las favoritas de mi madre, le gustaban mucho las de estilo romántico.

Entonces comenzó a sonar la melodía

 _Nunca sabrás cuánto en verdad te amo_

 _Nunca sabrás cuánto me importas tú_

 _Oye… ¿quieres saber un secreto?_

 _¿Me prometes no decir? Woh Ooh, Woh, Ooh_

 _Ven ya, te lo voy a susurrar_

 _Te diré lo que has de oír, yo te amo a ti; uuuuuu_

 _Oye… ¿quieres saber un secreto?_

 _¿Me prometes no decir? Woh Ooh, Woh, Ooh_

 _Ven ya, te lo voy a susurrar_

 _Te diré lo que has de oír, yo te amo a ti; uuuuuu_

 _Te he amado mucho hace tiempo y…_

 _Lo sabes ya ¿qué más da?_

 _Oye… ¿quieres saber un secreto?_

 _¿Me prometes no decir? Woh Ooh, Woh, Ooh_

 _Ven ya, te lo voy a susurrar_

 _Te diré lo que has de oír, yo te amo a ti; uuuuuu_

Judy y Nick estaban sentados en un sofá amplio, al acabar la canción, Judy vio a Nick y él estaba con los ojos cerrados y tarareando la canción; ella no sabía la razón pero poco a poco empezó a sentirse tímida estando junto a él y de nuevo esa sensación extraña en el estómago y esta vez no podía decir que era el hambre

- _¿Pero qué me pasa? ¿Por qué últimamente me he sentido así junto a Nick? ¿Acaso… será que…?_

-Escucha esta última canción, recuerdo que mi madre y yo solíamos bailarla en nuestros ratos libres

Entonces Nick se paró y le ofreció una pata para invitarla a bailar la pieza

-Oh no Nick, yo la verdad no bailo muy bien

-¿Y qué? Yo tampoco, así que estamos iguales, además nadie nos verá no oirá.

Judy se convenció y aceptó el baile, en cuanto sus patas se unieron, Judy sintió de nuevo ese cosquilleo en el estómago y empezó a sentir un ligero calor en su rostro; la melodía empezó a sonar y ellos como podían comenzaron a bailar.

 _Termino de bailar_

 _Y sé que te amaré,_

 _Pues contigo sólo quiero estar_

 _No requiero que me beses pues_

 _Es curioso tratar de entender_

 _Que no quiero otra cosa más que hacer_

 _Que nosotros juntos al bailar_

Nick y Judy bailaban bien al compás de la melodía, entonces Judy se sorprendía al escuchar la letra porque parecía que expresaba lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, mientras que Nick se sentía muy feliz de tener ese momento tan placentero junto a Judy.

 _No requiero que me abraces pues…_

 _Quiero estar contigo ¿qué no ves?_

 _Que no quiero otra cosa más que hacer_

 _Que nosotros juntos al bailar._

 _Contigo al bailar, oooooh_

 _Es lo que necesito_

 _Termino de bailar y sé que te amaré_

 _Pues contigo sólo quiero estar_

 _Si alguien nos intenta molestar_

 _Finjamos que nadie más está_

 _Pues no quiero otra cosa más que hacer_

 _Que nosotros juntos al bailar_

Judy deseaba lo mismo, no sabía por qué pero en ese momento sólo eran ellos dos y nadie más, estaba deseando por dentro que la canción no acabara, y aunque siempre se consideró alguien independiente, sentir las patas de Nick tomando las suyas y luego rodeando su cintura estando tan juntos era algo que empezaba a agradarle mucho.

 _Contigo al bailar, oooooh_

 _Es lo que necesito_

 _Termino de bailar y sé que te amaré_

 _Pues contigo sólo quiero estar_

 _Si alguien nos intenta molestar_

 _Finjamos que nadie más está_

 _Pues no quiero otra cosa más que hacer_

 _Pues de ti yo ya me enamoré_

 _Y por siempre yo te amaré_

Al terminar la canción, Judy volvió a mirar a Nick quien le sonreía, entonces sin saber el motivo, sintió un impulso que no pudo evitar, se paró de puntillas y le dio un rápido pero tierno beso en la boca, algo que tomó totalmente desprevenido a Nick; la realidad volvió a Judy quien al notar lo que acababa de hacer se sonrojó y se tapó la boca de la sorpresa ahogando un pequeño gemido.

-Yo… no… Nick…

Pero para su sorpresa, Nick puso sus patas en sus hombros, se inclinó y ahora fue él quien la besó, pero este beso fue más largo e intenso, Judy poco a poco se dejó llevar y rodeó el cuello de Nick, pasados unos segundos se separaron

-Nick… entonces… tú…

-Sí Judy, te diré la verdad; desde hace tiempo he sentido un gran amor hacia ti pero nunca me había atrevido a decírtelo por el miedo a que no sintieras lo mismo y que me vieras sólo como tu amigo; tantas veces deseaba decírtelo pero entonces te interesaste por el Vice-Alcalde y luego cuando dijiste que no estarías interesada en conocer a alguien más, decidí seguir callando; aunque lo bueno es que siempre podía verte y estar junto a ti.

Judy entonces empezó a recordar y comprender todo, ahora sabía por qué Nick le había ayudado tanto en su "cita" anterior.

-Oh, Nick; perdóname… yo… nunca me di cuenta que tú… es increíble que no haya podido ver lo más obvio

Entonces Nick la abrazó y dejó que ella se confortara de su pesar, podía escuchar en ella ligeros sollozos.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que pasaría si esto se llega a saber? Se haría un gran revuelo en la ciudad, más del que provoqué por accidente hace tiempo, si los medios se enteran que la oficial que llegó a acusar a los depredadores ahora está enamorada de uno, creerán que sólo soy alguien que desea crear polémica, y si en el trabajo se enteran seríamos despedidos y no quisiera eso tampoco, y no sé qué te harían a ti…

-Judy, tranquila; conozco los riesgos que tendríamos de saberse esto, pero no hables como si te sintieras culpable o sola, siempre estaré contigo para apoyarte; además, me sorprende que quieras volverte tu peor enemigo.

-¿De qué hablas Nick?

-En el tiempo que te conozco me has dicho por todo lo que has pasado para llegar hasta donde estás ahora. Desde pequeña cuando tus padres intentaron persuadirte miles de veces porque olvidaras tu sueño de ser policía; después, cuando llegaste a la academia, tus instructores creían que nunca encajarías ahí ¿y qué pasó? Terminaste siendo la mejor de tu clase; y cuando al fin llegaste aquí a Zootopia, el jefe Bogo no confiaba en absoluto en ti, sólo te veía como una eterna oficial de parquímetros hasta que les demostraste a todos en el departamento de policía de lo que eres capaz; incluso, me corregiste a mí; mírate Zanahorias, eres la persona más valiente y decidida que he conocido, resolviste un crimen que pudo haber destruido la paz y armonía de la ciudad para siempre.

Judy se sentó para pensar en todo lo que le acababa de decir Nick; hasta ahora, nunca se había rendido a pesar de las adversidades, siempre había lidiado sola con todos los obstáculos y ahora que Nick le ofrecía su cariño y apoyo ella misma era quien se decía que era imposible seguir.

Nick se sentó a su lado, la rodeó con una de sus patas y la acercó a él, ella reposó su cabeza.

-Sabes que ese caso jamás lo habría resuelto sin tu ayuda Nick, al igual que todos los casos que hemos tenido desde entonces, también eres alguien digno de admirar, hoy no estaría aquí de no ser por ti.

-Pues yo te digo lo mismo Judy, ¿crees que hoy sería un policía de no ser por ti? Tú has cambiado mi vida como no te lo imaginas, y siempre te estaré agradecido por ello.

Ambos se volvieron a demostrar su nuevo amor con más besos, se acostaron en el sofá, ella apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho mientras él le acariciaba el rostro y la cabeza.

-Zorro mañoso, ¿pero qué has hecho conmigo?

-Lo mismo te pregunto, linda coneja

Judy le dio una mirada con cierto reproche

-Sabes que no me gusta que me llamen linda

Nick entonces recurrió a sus artimañas y le dio su mejor expresión de perrito regañado, pero Judy conociéndolo bien, no pudo sentir más que ternura por el intento y le dio un pequeño beso en su nariz.

-Pero tratándose de ti, creo que puedo hacer una excepción.

Estuvieron juntos otra media hora hasta que notaron que comenzaba a anochecer, Nick se ofreció a llevarla a su departamento y mientras iban en el camino acordaron que en adelante tendrían que guardar muy bien las apariencias, sobre todo en frente del Jefe Búfalo Mala Cara como aún llamaba Nick al Jefe Bogo, era más que obvio que si se enteraba, ambos serían despedidos.

-Entonces… ¿quieres que pase por ti mañana?

Judy le sonrió con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas

-Por supuesto, aquí estaré esperándote.

Ambos querían despedirse con un beso pero no podían correr el riesgo de ser vistos por alguien, sólo se despidieron con tiernas miradas, y ambos coincidieron en sus mentes al pensar…

- _Sin duda, éste ha sido uno de los mejores días de mi vida._

 **Hola a todos de nuevo; estoy en verdad sorprendido por la respuesta favorable que ha recibido mi fic, muchas gracias a todos.**

 **Bueno, como ya leyeron este es el nuevo episodio, después de éste vendría el primero que escribí (te necesito) y si se lo preguntan, no, esto aún no termina.**

 **Para este capítulo nuevamente incluí canciones de los Beatles pero las que puse pues, traté de traducir y adaptar la letra de las canciones para que pareciera que se puedan cantar en español; traté de conservar lo más fiel la traducción literal y adapté lo escrito al ritmo de la melodía; quienes conozcan las canciones que puse, si gustan denme su opinión a ver qué les pareció; las canciones son: Do you want to know a secret? Y, I'm happy just to dance with you.**

 **Disculpen la tardanza pero tardé más de lo que pensé en acabar este capítulo pero espero que les haya gustado; como siempre, les invito a dejarme un comentario si gustan, que tengan buen día.**


	4. Lidiando con el secreto

Lidiando con el secreto

Una frase dice: Los polos opuestos se atraen; mientras que otro dice: El agua y el aceite no se mezclan; pues bien, para los agentes Nick Wilde y Judy Hopps, digamos que ambas frases los describía bien, y es que tan distintos entre sí en varias cosas que era increíble pensar que ya llevaban casi 6 meses de relación.

Él un zorro y ella un conejo, él un depredador y ella una presa, él intentando hacer las cosas del modo sencillo, ella del modo correcto, él desordenado y ella ordenada y así uno podía encontrar notables diferencias entre ellos; pero eso los había convertido en la mejor pareja de policía de Zootopia; él era la astucia, ella la determinación, como Ying y Yang ambos se complementaban.

Y aunque estos últimos 6 meses eran más unidos que nunca, también se había vuelto un fastidio el tener que guardar las apariencias cada día a toda hora; el único sitio donde podían librarse de las miradas y oídos de todos era en el departamento de Nick, ni siquiera se atrevían a salir a la ciudad y ser vistos en ropa de civil para no levantar sospechas.

Judy aún no se atrevía a decirles a sus padres sobre su noviazgo, aunque ellos ya empezaban a confiar en los zorros desde que se habían aliado con Gideon Gray, no era lo mismo ser la amiga de un zorro que ser su novia; obviamente ellos ya conocían a Nick, Judy desde mucho antes les había hablado sobre él y todo lo que lograban en sus trabajos y hasta a veces habían tenido la oportunidad de tener video llamadas con él, pero ella seguía teniendo sus dudas y miedos de lo que pudieran decir o pensar si se enteraban; podrían pensar que él la engañó o hasta la pervirtió para quedarse con ella, porque si algo caracteriza a los zorros es que siempre hayan la forma de conseguir lo que desean.

En cambio Nick, lo que más temía era que ahora que era un policía, sus antiguos conocidos y compañeros del crimen descubrieran su secreto e intentaran atacar y lastimar a Judy y usarla como su punto débil; él sería capaz de dar su vida por ella, de eso no tenía duda pero ahora más que nunca tenía ese temor.

Desde que ambos empezaron a trabajar juntos, habían visto en algunas ocasiones cómo algunos animales les sorprendía verlos trabajar juntos y otros todavía mostraban su desconfianza hacia Nick, por el clásico estereotipo de zorro tramposo y charlatán y además de que la población mayoritaria de Zootopia eran presas; Nick sabía que no iba a ser fácil dejar atrás y tan rápido su pasado criminal pero sabía que tenía a alguien que confiaba en él aún con sus defectos y que soportaba sus tretas y bromas (bueno… a veces)

Cuando eso pasaba, Judy siempre lo confortaba haciéndole saber que siempre le brindaría su amor y confianza, aunque en el fondo sentía molestia por aquellos a quienes lo juzgaban sin conocerlo; pero también, momentos como ese le hacían recordar ese triste momento donde sin querer había ofendido a Nick en la entrevista, ese día creyó haber perdido por siempre a un gran amigo, compañero y ahora su gran amor secreto; se juró a sí misma de no volver a cometer tal error.

 _No fue tu sonrisa lo que tocó mi corazón_

 _No fue tu forma de besarme lo que me desgarra por dentro_

 _Oh, oh; muchas, muchas, muchas noches he pasado_

 _Sintiéndome sola y a veces llorando por ti_

 _¿qué puedo hacer? Si no me puedo ayudar_

 _Pues nene, así eres tú; así eres tú_

Aunque ya no tanto como al principio, aún les tocaba ver y escuchar esa desconfianza y hasta menosprecio hacia Nick, pero ahora más que nunca Judy no dejaría a su querido zorro que creyera en esas falsas suposiciones, ella sabía bien cómo era en verdad él y eso era lo que importaba.

 _Deberías escuchar lo que dicen de ti_

 _(mentiroso, embustero)_

 _Dicen, dicen que nunca nunca jamás serás de confiar_

 _(tramposo, charlatán)_

 _No me importa lo que digan_

 _Yo sé que siempre te he de amar_

 _¿Y qué puedo hacer? Si es la verdad…_

 _No quiero a nadie más, a nadie_

 _Pues nene así eres tú, así eres tú_

Sí, definitivamente y sin importar lo que otros opinaran mal de él, Judy siempre lo amaría por cómo es, porque su forma de ser es lo que más adora de él y aunque varias veces la saque de quicio, sabe que el amor es mutuo y sincero.

 _Y no me importa lo que digan_

 _Yo sé que siempre te he de amar_

 _¿Y qué puedo hacer? Si es la verdad…_

 _No quiero a nadie más, a nadie_

 _Pues nene así eres tú, así eres tú_

Al final de otro día de trabajo, Nick como siempre acompañaba a Judy hasta su pequeño hogar; se despidieron con unos besos rápidos y Judy se preparaba para descansar; después de haber tomado un baño y cenar, se preparó para dormir. Aunque Judy estaba con él casi todo el día y diario, se sentía muy sola en ese momento, no tenerlo a su lado, apoyar su cabeza en su lanudo pecho y sentir sus patas rodeándola y durmiendo juntos.

Como pudo, logró conciliar el sueño, pero entonces empezó a soñar algo muy extraño; ella y Nick estaban en la granja familiar de Judy y vio que a lo lejos se acercaban dos siluetas a quien Judy reconoció a la de sus padres; los rostros de ellos la preocuparon. Su madre estaba llorando sin parar mientras su padre se veía muy molesto y perturbado de ver a su hija abrazada de un zorro.

-Mamá… papá, yo… puedo explicarles…

-Oh, Judy ¿cómo pudiste hacernos esto? Habiendo tantos conejos en el mundo y decidiste salir con un zorro

-Mamá ¿pero qué dices? Tú ya lo conoces, es Nick

Entonces el padre de Judy se acercó y los separó bruscamente

-Papá ¿qué te pasa? ¿por qué hiciste eso?

-No te atrevas a acercarte a mi hija zorro charlatán; ¿qué hiciste para que aceptara estar contigo? ¿la chantajeaste, la amenazaste?

-Papá, ya basta ¿por qué actúas así?

-Y tú señorita, ahora sí cruzaste mucho el límite, esto ya fue demasiado; tal vez lo de ser policía era inaudito pero esto es totalmente inaceptable; desde ahora volverás aquí en la granja y te quedarás como siempre debió haber sido.

-No papá; ya no soy una pequeña para que me digas lo que debo o no hacer; yo amo a Nick les guste o no y voy a estar con él siempre.

Bonnie acentuó más el llanto mientras que el rostro de Stu se tensó más

-Muy bien Judy Hopps; si así lo quieres, lo haremos por las malas

Entonces Stu dio un fuerte chiflido y al instante aparecieron los hermanos de Judy

-Chicos, llévensela de vuelta a casa; y en cuanto a ti, más te vale que no vuelvas jamás o haré que te metan a prisión para siempre; zorro embustero.

Mientras Judy intentaba zafarse de sus hermanos y volver con Nick, ella imploraba por alguna razón de su comportamiento

-No… Nick… ¿por qué hacen esto?… déjenme, no entienden; él ya no es así, es diferente ahora.

 _-El diablo está en su corazón_

 _-Sus ojos me tranquilizan_

 _-Te va a romper el corazón_

 _-Y sus besos me hipnotizan_

 _-Yo corro el riesgo_

 _Pues el romance es importante a mí_

 _Él sí me ama y no me traiciona_

 _Es un ángel para mí_

Por más que Judy intentaba explicarles, ellos no escuchaban ni entendían razón alguna

 _-Tiene al diablo en su corazón_

 _-No, no, no; no les voy a creer_

 _-Él romperá tu corazón_

 _-No, yo sé que él no es así_

 _-Yo no creeré que él alguna vez se irá_

 _Él siempre dice Te amo y lo demuestra_

 _Él sí me ama y no me traiciona_

 _-Escúchanos ya por favor_

Cada vez, la distancia entre ellos era mayor y Judy temía que ya jamás lo volvería a ver.

 _-El diablo está en su corazón_

 _-No, no, eso no lo creeré_

 _-destrozará tu corazón_

 _-No, yo sé que él no es así_

 _-No te arriesgues si tu romance es_

 _Importante a ti_

 _-Él sí me ama y no me traiciona_

 _Es un ángel para mí_

 _-Tiene al diablo en su corazón_

 _-No, no, en eso no creeré_

 _-Va a destrozar tu corazón_

 _-No, yo sé que él no es así_

 _-Tiene al diablo en su corazón_

 _-Pero es un ángel para mí_

 _-El diablo está en su corazón_

 _-Pero es un ángel para mí_

Judy despertó de la pesadilla casi empapada en sudor y con su cuerpo temblando; aún así consideró la posibilidad de decirle a sus padres sobre su relación con Nick; pero siempre había en medio dos preguntas que no podía resolver: ¿Cómo y cuándo?

 **Hola a todos, de nuevo estoy aquí con otro episodio; la verdad es que tuve la idea para este capítulo apenas anoche, no lo tenía contemplado originalmente.**

 **Como siempre, otra vez puse dos canciones del cuarteto de Liverpool; para la primera (Baby, it's you) sólo me limité a escribir la traducción literal de la canción y no la adapté como las anteriores. Pero para la segunda (Devil in her heart) sí lo hice.**

 **Espero les haya gustado, y espero con mucho gusto sus comentarios. Que tengan buen día.**


	5. Días especiales y noticias inesperadas

Días especiales y noticias inesperadas.

Judy aún no dejaba de pensar en cómo lograría poder decirle a sus padres y hermanos que llevaba ya 6 meses de noviazgo con Nick; primero lo consultó con él y éste le preguntó si en verdad estaba lista para decirles, después de meditarlo dijo que sí ya que cada vez más era difícil seguir guardando el secreto sólo ellos dos, si alguien más de plena confianza lo supiera sería menos la carga, viendo Nick que lo decía en serio le brindó su apoyo para cuando llegara el momento.

Pero se acercaba un par de fechas principales para ambos; cuando volvieron a ser amigos hace años, descubrieron que las fechas de cumpleaños entre ellos era muy cercana; Nick cumplía primero y Judy apenas 4 días después; en los años anteriores los habían celebrado con el clásico pastel y si se podía, una salida entre ellos para divertirse. Pero este año era diferente ya que eran los primeros que tendrían como pareja, por fortuna descubrieron que justo el día de cumpleaños de Judy sería el día libre para ambos, así que decidieron celebrar ambas fechas en el mismo día, aunque Judy decidió adelantar unos regalos para él.

Le había pedido a sus padres que le mandaran una caja grande llena de moras azules y además le regaló un set de películas de Los Beatles, cuando él vio lo último casi se vuelve loco de la emoción.

Pero llegado apenas un día antes, el Jefe Bogo le informó a Judy que su reemplazo en turno se había enfermado y como no había nadie más que cubriese el turno, significaba que Judy tendría que hacer doble jornada y saldría al amanecer del siguiente día, es decir, el de su cumpleaños. No era la primera vez que Judy haría turno doble pero que le sucediera en un día que ya había sido planeado para celebrarse era muy molesto para ella y Nick.

Nick le dijo que pasaría por ella en la mañana en cuanto saliera para llevarla a descansar; Judy pasó así una de sus jornadas más largas y agotadoras de su carrera policial. Cuando por fin terminó, Nick ya estaba puntual esperándola, pero él la llevo a su casa y cuando llegaron ella ya estaba muy dormida y Nick con cuidado y procurando que no lo vieran, la cargó y llevó a su habitación donde ya le había preparado su cama.

Algunas horas después, un buen olor comenzó a despertar a Judy, se sorprendió al verse dentro de la habitación de Nick, ni siquiera notó cuándo se quedó dormida pero el olor era más notable cada vez, salió del cuarto y lo que vio la sorprendió; Nick había decorado una mesa con mantel blanco, unas copas y platos elegantes y en el centro una botella de sidra y en la sala había puesto pequeños carteles con mensajes como: Feliz cumpleaños, Muchas Felicidades, Para la mejor oficial del mundo.

Él estaba echado en un sillón dormido, Judy conmovida con el detalle se acercó y sin importar que estuviera descansando lo despertó con un beso.

-Ya despierta mi bello durmiente

-Ojala así siempre me despertaras todos los días

-Awwww Nick, muchas gracias, no te hubieras molestado tanto

-Sabes que por ti hago lo que sea Zanahorias, despertaste justo a tiempo, si ya tienes hambre la comida ya está lista y de hecho es un regalo cortesía de Mr. Big

-¿En serio? ¿Me pregunto qué será?

Nick trajo una bandeja con un platillo peculiar

-Son Cannoli, están rellenos de queso y Mr. Big los mandó pedir de diferentes sabores para que pruebes sus variedades, yo ya los he probado, te recomiendo los de vainilla.

Ambos se dispusieron a comer a gusto, a la mitad de la comida, Nick recordó algo

-Oh sí, por cierto, hablé con tus padres anoche; les comenté sobre tu turno doble y entendieron que estarías cansada por la mañana, de seguro de un momento a otro te llamarán.

Y pasados unos minutos así fue

Obviamente la llamaron para felicitarla pero también aprovecharon para decirle que le tenían una noticia de lo más sorprendente, y mientras Judy hablaba con ellos, Nick se paró y se dirigió a la cocina, Judy tenía otra sorpresa, Nick entraba con un pastel de zanahoria recién hecho y mientras caminaba hacia la mesa, empezó a cantar junto a los padres de Judy un muy feliz cumpleaños.

Judy no cabía de la felicidad, tal vez ese era el momento adecuado para decirles sobre ella y Nick.

-Ahora sí, pide un deseo hija

Ella se tomó un poco de tiempo y luego sopló las velas

-Oye Nick, pero ¿de dónde sacaste el pastel?

-Lo hice yo, con la ayuda de tu madre; hace una semana llamé a tus padres para pedirle una receta de pastel de zanahorias y ella me lo dijo, estuve toda la mañana preparándolo; tal vez no sea un gran chef pero lo hice para ti.

Judy se sintió conmovida por ello, cada vez se sentía con la seguridad de por fin decirles a sus padres pero antes de que en verdad lo fuera a decir, su madre habló primero.

-Oh, linda; tenemos una gran noticia que decirte

-Oh sí, pero te advertimos, lo que te vamos a decir es en serio, podrá parecer totalmente increíble pero es la verdad

-¿Sabes quién se casará dentro de 6 semanas? Nada más que Gideon Gray

-Oh, qué bien; me alegro mucho por él, ¿y quién es la zorrita afortunada?

-Pues… de hecho…

-Esa es la parte increíble; Gideon Gray se va a casar… con una oveja…

Al oír eso, Judy se atragantó con el pastel que estaba probando y Nick de la sorpresa soltó el plato con el que se iba a servir.

-Judy, cielo, ¿estás bien?

Después de un rato, Judy recuperó el aliento con la ayuda de Nick

-¿Qué… qué fue… lo que dijeron?

-Tal como lo escuchaste; Gideon Gray se casará con una oveja, creo que ella es quien le provee muchos de sus ingredientes para sus pasteles; obviamente todos en el pueblo están muy sorprendidos, hasta nosotros no lo creíamos pero en verdad se ve que ellos se aman y aparte los padres de ambos los apoyan, aunque algunos familiares de ambos lados no comparten la misma opinión; creo que no habrán muchos invitados a la boda, pero nos dejó una invitación para ti y un acompañante.

-¿Qué dicen, chicos? ¿Creen poder estar libres dentro de 6 semanas?

Judy y Nick no lo podían creer, estaban totalmente atónitos con lo recién que se acaban de enterar.

-Disculpen, señor y señora Hopps pero… ¿ustedes qué opinan de esto? ¿no piensan que es raro pensar que dos animales de diferentes especies estén juntos?

-Bueno, honestamente si esto hubiera pasado hace años quizá habríamos pensado que era algo anormal pero…

-Después de pensarlo bien, recordamos lo que Judy nos quiso mostrar durante años, que el prejuicio no es bueno y además ya llevamos buen tiempo conociendo a Gideon Gray y en verdad es alguien digno de confiar; gracias a él nuestras ventas en la granja han mejorado y somos amigos de sus padres.

-Entonces… ¿vendrán a la boda o no podrán?

Judy y Nick se miraron por un momento

-Sí, podríamos pedir el día libre; iremos.

-Excelente, los veremos hasta entonces

-Bueno hija, tenemos que irnos a seguir vendiendo, me dio gusto verte y saludarte, feliz cumpleaños linda

-Sí, muchas felicidades, y también gracias a ti Nick, por el detalle, te mandaré otra caja de moras azules con Judy como agradecimiento

-No, descuiden; gracias a ustedes por la invitación.

-Nos vemos Judy, te queremos

-También yo a ustedes

Cuando ambos estaban seguros que la llamada había terminado, los dos se volvieron a mirar y empezaron a gritar y brincar de la emoción y felicidad, entonces se abrazaron y besaron.

-¿Sabes lo que esto significa? Si ellos ven con buenos ojos lo de la boda entonces…

-ya no habrá dudas de poder decirles de lo nuestro; se ha cumplido mi deseo

-¿De qué hablas?

-La verdad, estuve a casi nada de decirles antes de que me dijeran la noticia pero ahora prefiero esperar y decirles en la fiesta; pedí que se me concediera la oportunidad para al fin poder hacerlo y se me ha concedido.

-Coneja astuta

-Zorro adorable

Ambos volvieron a besarse por un rato más, era tanta la felicidad que sentían que el sueño que hasta hace rato sentían se había ido del todo.

-Esto hay que celebrarlo

-Y creo que ya sé cómo, aprovechando este día especial.

Entonces Nick sacó su celular y puso una canción de lo más animada para bailar.

 _Es tu cumpleaños_

 _También es el mío_

 _Es tu cumpleaños_

 _Vamos a divertirnos_

 _Es tu cumpleaños_

 _Feliz cumpleaños_

Ambos tenían el mejor cumpleaños de sus vidas, la felicidad invadía el lugar y era mejor aprovecharla al máximo.

 _Y tendremos una fiesta grande_

 _Donde habrá música y baile_

 _Tendremos una fiesta grande_

 _Ven conmigo a bailar (ven ya)_

 _Ten la oportunidad (vamos)_

 _De juntos celebrar (fiesta)_

Era increíble, pero cierto. En ese momento se sentían los animales más felices de toda Zootopia, al fin, dentro de unas semanas ya no tendrían que seguir guardando el secreto sólo ellos dos.

 _Ven conmigo a bailar (ven ya)_

 _Ten la oportunidad (vamos)_

 _De juntos celebrar (fiesta)_

 _Es tu cumpleaños_

 _También es el mío_

 _Es tu cumpleaños_

 _Vamos a divertirnos_

 _Es tu cumpleaños_

 _Feliz cumpleaños_

Al terminar de bailar, se abrazaron de nuevo y luego terminaron de comer el pastel, sin duda las cosas mejoraban para ellos y en qué mejor momento que en un cumpleaños compartido.

 **Hola otra vez, este capítulo como el anterior surgió casi de la nada; de hecho, aproveché este día porque investigué un poco y descubrí que los actores quienes hicieron las voces de Judy y Nick en Latinoamérica cumplen años con 4 días de diferencia y pensé en la idea de adaptar ese dato a los personajes y salió este resultado.**

 **De hecho, hoy aún 16 de marzo es el cumpleaños de la actriz quien hizo a Judy (Romina Marroquín) y el pasado sábado 12 fue quien hizo a Nick (René García)**

 **Volví a adaptar otra canción de Los Fab Four (Beatles) y les sugiero que la escuche, se llama Birthday y estoy seguro que a los 10 segundos que la escuchen se podrían sorprender por la tonada, creo que es una de las más conocidas del mundo y del Rock n' Roll.**

 **Como siempre, si gusta dejen un comentario, que tengan un buen día.**


	6. Encuentros y re-encuentros

Encuentros y re-encuentros.

No se podía saber realmente quién de entre Judy y Nick estaba más nervioso; si ella porque al fin le diría a sus padres sobre su noviazgo, o él porque conocería en persona a "sus suegros"; pero si algo era seguro es que había llegado el día en que al fin el secreto que habían guardado por meses sería revelado.

No necesitaron pedir el día libre, de nuevo parecía que las cosas iban a su favor porque sus días de descanso coincidieron; Nick tuvo que rentar un traje elegante y Judy llevaba un vestido nuevo azul; decidió ella que el momento adecuado de decir la verdad a sus padres sería durante la fiesta, cuando todos estarían de mejor humor, llegaron una hora antes de la boda, y las presentaciones no se hicieron esperar.

Y aunque Nick ya conocía a los padres de Judy desde hace tiempo, no era lo mismo hablar con ellos por video llamadas que en persona, Nick como pudo ocultaba su nerviosismo; Bonnie lo abrazó mientras Stu le dio un clásico apretón de patas pero Nick no esperaba ser el centro de atención de los tantos hermanos de Judy, no paraban de rodearlo, seguirlo y hacerle preguntas y peticiones sin parar.

-¿A cuántos malhechores has atrapado? ¿Ya le has disparado a alguien? ¿Qué se siente ser policía? ¿Me enseñarías a manejar un arma o una patrulla?

La boda era hermosa, se veía en el rostro de ambos novios que en verdad estaban viviendo el mejor día de sus vidas y lo mejor, en compañía de los seres que respetaban y aceptaban su relación; ellos bien sabían que en adelante habría casos donde no siempre verían con buenos ojos su matrimonio, sabían que no estarían solos y sabrían salir adelante.

La familia de Judy estaba sentada casi hasta adelante mientras Nick y Judy estaban sentados un poco más atrás de ellos, Judy no evitó llorar un poco de la alegría y Nick la abrazó aprovechando que nadie los veía

-¡Ay! Ustedes los conejos, tan sentimentales

Cuando el sacerdote, que era un perro pastor alemán, comenzó a decir las clásicas preguntas a los novios; las mentes de Judy y Nick comenzaron a jugar, ya que ambos se imaginaron a ellos mismos en el altar, celebrando su boda

Tú, Judy Hopps ¿aceptas a Nicholas Piberius Wilde como tu amado esposo y juras honrarlo, respetarlo y cuidarlo en la prosperidad y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Sí, acepto

Y tú, Nicholas Piberius Wilde, ¿aceptas a Judy Hopps como tu amada esposa y juras honrarla, respetarla y cuidarla en la prosperidad y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Sí, acepto

Entonces por el poder que se me ha otorgado yo les declaro marido y mujer… ya puede besar a la novia.

Y si no fuera por los aplausos y gritos de los otros invitados quienes los hicieron despertar de su ensueño, habrían acabado besándose en verdad cerca de toda la familia de Judy.

La familia de Judy había ofrecido su granja para que se celebrara la fiesta, todos se divertían y la pasaban muy bien; entonces Judy aprovechó que sus padres estaban a solas para al fin hablar con ellos, se acercó primero a Nick que ya era hora; él se ofreció a acompañarla pero ella prefirió decírselo a solas primero y que si por algo fuera necesario, lo llamaría. Él vio como Judy se levantaba y caminaba hacia ellos, Nick también estaba nervioso pero entonces sintió que alguien le tocaba la espalda. Se volteó y vio que era Gideon Grey.

-Ho… hola, ¿tú eres Nick, verdad? Los padres de Judy me han hablado de ti

-¿En serio? No me esperaba eso, ¿y tú eres Gideon Grey, verdad?

-Sí, hola mucho gusto; quería aprovechar de hablar contigo para que me ayudaras con algo, de zorro a zorro.

-Claro, ¿en qué puedo ayudar?

-Verás, quisiera poder decir unas palabras de cariño y agradecimiento para mi ahora esposa pero la verdad es que nunca he sido muy bueno para expresarme con palabras y como la señora Hopps me ha comentado que eres muy elocuente, quería saber si no podrías ayudarme a decir unas palabras por mí o que me ayudes a decirlas.

-¿Quieres que te ayude justo ahora?

-Pues si no es mucho pedir… sí.

Nick en verdad quería ayudar pero ¿qué tal si en ese instante Judy lo necesitaría como apoyo? Entonces escuchó que ella reía y seguía hablando con ellos, señal que quizá todo iba bien.

-Muy bien, sí, te ayudaré; pero unas preguntas primero ¿sabes cantar?

-¿Cantar? Bueno… no soy Pavorotti pero creo que tampoco lo hago tan mal

-Excelente, y por último ¿has oído hablar de Los Beatles?

-Claro, es uno de los grupos favoritos de mis padres, pero ¿qué tiene que ver esto con…

-Es simple compatriota zorro, sólo escucha esto

Entonces Nick le hablaba al oído de su plan

-Es una gran idea, intentémoslo.

Entonces ambos se subieron al estrado y Nick tomó un micrófono

-Hola a todos, probando… probando, su atención por favor

Todos callaron para ver a Nick y Gideon

-Hola, buenas tardes a todos, espero que la estén pasando muy bien; quisiera aprovechar este momento para dedicarle unas palabras a los recién casados, pero en especial a la recién señora Grey y para eso aquí está el novio que quiere dedicarle esta canción y aprovecho también para dedicarla a mi bella acompañante que sé está por aquí.

Entonces Nick tomó una guitarra acústica y empezó a cantar junto a Gideon

 _Tú, has sido buena conmigo_

 _Me hiciste feliz cuando triste estaba_

 _Y por siempre voy a estar enamorado de ti_

 _Y sólo he de decir_

 _Muchas gracias a ti mi amor_

 _Yo podría decirle al mundo entero de nuestro amor_

 _Y, mi pequeña, sólo un tonto dudaría de nuestro amor_

 _Y sólo he de decir_

 _Muchas gracias a ti mi amor_

 _Gracias a ti por amarme como lo haces (como lo haces)_

 _Ese es el tipo de amor tan bueno que no parece ser real_

 _Y sólo he de decir_

 _Muchas gracias a ti mi amor_

 _Tú, has sido buena conmigo_

 _Me hiciste feliz cuando triste estaba_

 _Y por siempre voy a estar enamorado de ti_

 _Y sólo he de decir_

 _Muchas gracias a ti mi amor_

Se oyeron muchos aplausos y gritos al terminar la canción, Gideon Gray se fue a encontrar con su esposa mientras Nick fue con Judy

-Bueno, si tus padres no están convencidos ahora que les acabas de decir, con esto no creo que les quede dudas de lo que siento por ti

-No se los dije, lo acabas de hacer tú

-Q… qu… ¿qué… qué dijiste?

-Que fuiste tú quien les acaba de decir

-Pero… pero… pero… si yo te escuché reír

-Sí, me reía pero de los nervios, estaba por decírselos finalmente cuando empezaste a hablar y cantar

-Entonces… yo… fui…

-¡Ejem, ejem!

Ambos se voltearon y vieron al señor Hopps con sus patas en la cintura mientras que con una pata golpeaba constantemente el suelo y la señora Hopps se le quedaba viendo a su esposo.

-Creo que ambos me deben una buena explicación de lo que acaba de pasar

Judy y Nick intentaban decir algo pero sólo salían tartamudeos sin sentido

-Oh, vamos Stuart Hopps; no seas tan mal perdedor y págame de una buena vez

-Pero cielo, tal vez haya una explicación por esto

-¿Qué hay qué explicar, Nick ya lo dijo todo; admítelo, yo gané

Entonces un resignado Stu Hopps sacó un billete de 20 dólares de su bolsillo y se lo dio a su esposa

-No volveré a apostar contra ti

Nick y Judy no creían lo que escuchaban ni veían

-Esperen, mamá… papá… ¿qué pasa aquí?

-Tu madre hace semanas empezó a decir que entre ustedes dos ya empezaba a haber algo más que amistad y compañerismo laboral, yo creí que estaba exagerando y apostamos 20 dólares

-Entonces ¿ustedes ya lo sabían?

-Yo ya lo sospechaba; Judy empezaba a hablar muy diferente que en otras ocasiones cuando hablaba de ti, se le veía muy feliz y cuando me hablaste días antes de su cumpleaños para la receta del pastel también vi esa mirada de ella en ti, fue ahí cuando se lo dije a Stu

-Pero entonces… ¿ustedes están de acuerdo con que nosotros…

-Como te dijimos hace unas semanas hija; tú nos hiciste ver que el prejuicio es malo; claro que nos sorprendimos al saber que tu compañero de trabajo era un zorro pero por cómo nos hablado de él y las oportunidades que hemos tenido de hablar con él, nos ha demostrado que es alguien confiable para nosotros.

-Sí, además tú siempre has tomado buenas decisiones en tu vida Judy; tal vez no te apoyamos tanto cuando luchaste por ser policía pero ahora si en verdad crees que Nick es el indicado para ti, entonces podemos creer que así es, y cuentas con nuestro apoyo.

Judy sentía que iba a romper en llanto de la felicidad así que sólo abrazó a sus padres y no paraba de decirles gracias; ellos también la abrazaron mientras Nick veía tan bello momento familiar.

-¿Y tú por qué estás ahí tan solo? Ven, acércate tú también

Entonces Nick se acercó y se unió al abrazo; estuvieron así un par de minutos.

-Ah, pero eso sí, Nicholas Wilde; tú y yo vamos a hablar ahorita de animal macho a animal macho

-Claro que sí señor Hopps

Entonces ambos se apartaron para hablar a solas pero entonces, una comadreja se acercó a Stu

-Hola Stu, ¿cómo has estado? ¿no te gustaría jugar al poker un rato?

-Ahora no, gracias; estoy ocupado.

Oh, vamos Stu; tal vez hoy sea tu día de suerte, ¿quién sabe? Dicen que las bodas son símbolo de prosperidad y buena suerte.

La comadreja insistía tanto que sólo para que al fin los dejara en paz, Stuart aceptó pero como siempre, la comadreja usando sus artimañas ganaba siempre, y en sólo 15 minutos Stuart ya había perdido casi 100 dólares.

-Disculpe señor Hopps, ¿le importa si juego ahora yo por usted?

-Como quieras Nick, pero te advierto que es muy mañoso este sujeto

-No se preocupe, lo tomaré en cuenta

Casi media hora después, Nick no sólo había recuperado los casi 100 dólares de Stu sino que ya había ganado hasta el triple; la comadreja sabiendo que nunca le ganaría a un zorro en artimañas se fue derrotado; Nick entonces le dio el dinero ganado a Stu

-Bien señor Hopps; ¿de qué quiere hablar conmigo?

Stu se guardó el dinero e inesperadamente le dio un fuerte abrazo a Nick, casi sentía que le sacaba el aire

-Bienvenido a la familia hijo

-Sí… muchas… gracias… señor Hopps

-Por favor, ya eres de la familia, puedes llamarme Stu

El resto del día fue de total felicidad para todos, pero Nick y Judy tuvieron que volver en la noche porque al día siguiente debían trabajar pero ahora se sentían muy felices de saber que todo salió muy bien; para ellos no había ninguna nube negra en sus horizontes y deseaban que así fuera por siempre

 **Hola otra vez; la canción para este capítulo no la adapté como a otras, sólo la traduje porque pensé que la letra tenía justo lo necesario para la historia; se llama Thank you Girl**

 **Espero les haya gustado este capítulo y muchas gracias a todos quienes han comentado mi fic, aún sigo sorprendido por la aceptación que ha tenido en muchos.**

 **Como siempre, comenten si así gustan; buen día a todos.**


	7. Nubes en el horizonte

Nubes en el horizonte

Ha pasado un mes de la boda de Gideon Grey y la relación entre Judy y Nick no podría ser mejor, al igual que en su trabajo. Sentir al fin que otros animales aceptaban su relación, incluyendo la familia de Judy era muy consolador, la presión de guardar el secreto había menguado pero aún así no podían bajar la guardia en su trabajo y en la ciudad, no querían que nada arruinara su felicidad ni siquiera un poco.

En uno de esos días, el alcalde Leonzález visitó la comisaría para hacer entrega de nuevos chalecos anti-balas además de otros nuevos y mejores aditamentos, aunque para desgracia de Judy y Nick tuvieron que verse de nuevo con el Vice-Alcalde Keaton, porque era obvio que la prensa estaría presente

-Y con la entrega de este nuevo material, le brindamos a nuestra fuerza policiaca más y mejores herramientas para garantizar la seguridad en Zootopia y esperemos que pronto les demos nuevos aditamentos de última tecnología para que los oficiales de Zootopia logren aún más mejores resultados de los que nos han demostrado estos últimos años; muchas gracias.

Dos semanas después de eso…

-HOPPS, WILDE; A MI OFICINA, AHORA

Al igual que los demás oficiales, Nick y Judy estaban acostumbrados a ser llamados a gritos por el jefe Bogo, pero increíble cómo aún cuando Zootopia había mejorado en índices de seguridad, el jefe Bogo siempre se comportaba con mucho estrés hacia todos.

-Me pregunto qué querrá el Búfalo Mala Cara

-Nick, silencio, te va a oír.

Un par de minutos después, ambos se reportaban con él.

-Cierren la puerta y tomen asiento oficiales; lo que voy a decirles es algo muy importante.

Después de asegurarse que sólo los 3 serían los únicos en escuchar lo siguiente, el Jefe Bogo habló.

-Hace como 15 minutos recibí una llamada anónima, quien haya hablado usó un aparato para distorsionar su voz pero se le escuchaba preocupado y nervioso; dijo que tenía información relacionado a un intento de asesinato, no quiso entrar más en detalles, sólo dijo y especificó que daría más información al respecto con ustedes dos. Dijo que sólo hablaría con ustedes, me dio esta dirección, dijo que los vería allí. Quiero que vayan allá y verifiquen esa información.

Al salir ambos de la estación de policías y mientras se dirigían al lugar del encuentro, se sintieron nerviosos: ¿qué tal si quizá era una trampa? Entonces vieron la dirección y se sorprendieron en dónde se verían, el club naturista.

Desde el primer caso, Judy dijo que evitaría lo posible por evitar el volver entrar ahí, Nick sabiendo que ella no se sentiría cómoda con la idea le propuso que él sería quien entraría mientras ella lo esperaba como refuerzo afuera, además de que podría vigilar a algún sospechoso desde la entrada, ambos estaría comunicados con un pequeño micrófono disfrazado de broche

-No lo entiendo, ¿por qué habiendo tantos lugares en Zootopia, elegiría este lugar?

-No lo sé Zanahorias, pero si en verdad tiene esa información útil, debemos de averiguarlo; si ocurre algo lo escucharás por este micrófono y pedirás refuerzos, aunque estando en un sitio público no creo que intente llamar la atención.

-Sólo cuídate mucho Nick, aquí estaré por cualquier cosa.

Al entrar estaba Yax, meditando como la vez anterior, al ver a Nick se sonrió

-Oye, a ti te recuerdo, tú viniste con una coneja hace 2 años 7 meses y 20 días si mal no recuerdo, venían a saber sobre el viejo Nutriales.

-Hace tiempo sin verte Yax, ¿me permites pasar? Verás, estoy en una misión y me pidieron venir aquí

Nick le mostró su placa

-Oh, claro amigo, pasa, cualquier cosas que necesites estoy para ayudarte

-Nick entró y se paseaba por todos lados a la espera que alguien se le acercara para hablar con él, mientras Judy estaba afuera oyendo lo que pasaba, pasados unos 5 minutos escuchó que alguien hablaba con Nick

-¿En verdad es usted Nick Wilde? Necesito algo que me confirme eso

La voz era de una hembra, y se le escuchaba nerviosa.

-¿Y dónde está su compañera? Se supone que debería estar aquí también ¿no?

-Está afuera vigilando, si algo pasa pedirá refuerzos

Esto pareció gustarle a la hembra ya que su voz se relajó un poco

-No por nada son los mejores policías de Zootopia, son muy listos; necesito que hablemos a solas, me arriesgo mucho al tener que decirle esto pero debo evitar que pase una tragedia.

Judy escuchaba cómo se oían los pasos de ambos, estaba totalmente al pendiente por si algo ocurría; de pronto el sonido de los pasos cesó.

-Muy bien, creo que aquí cerca de esta fuente con su ruido no nos oirán; lamento tener que hacer esto pero es de gran importancia para darle la información que necesitan, en serio perdóneme por lo que haré.

Entonces Judy escuchó algo de forcejeo y a Nick diciendo:

-Oiga ¿qué hace? Deténgase

El forcejeo seguía y de pronto la voz de Nick se apagó, como si alguien lo hubiera callado o tapado la boca a la fuerza. Judy sin esperar más irrumpió en el lugar preocupado por lo que le estuviese pasando, sin siquiera saludar a Yax entró al club y olvidando toda pena por ver animales desnudos buscó a Nick, pero al lograrlo se encontró con algo totalmente inesperado; él estaba totalmente rodeado por la cola extensa y patas de una zorra albina y le estaba dando un beso digno de final de cinta romántica; ella no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal sorpresiva escena.

- _¿PERO QUÉ… QUÉ RAYOS HACE ESA ZORRA BESANDO A MI NOVIO?_

Por dentro Judy deseaba ir y arrestar a esa libertina pero sabía que eso delataría su relación secreta con Nick, así que con mucho coraje pero aguardando las apariencias se acercó a ambos y aclaró la garganta

-Perdón por interrumpir el romance

La hembra albina soltó a Nick quien estaba con la vista perdida y la boca cerrada

-Oh, usted es la oficial Wilde, he oído mucho de usted; dicen que ustedes dos son los mejores oficiales en la policía de Zootopia, es un gusto conocerla al fin

- _Quisiera poder decir lo mismo_

-Bueno, si ya no hay nada más que decir nos retiramos

-Oh sí, ya le di la información necesaria a su compañero, espero pueda servirles para evitar el siniestro

 _-Sí, cómo no_

-Bueno oficial Wilde, debemos irnos ya, parece que ya fue mucha investigación para usted por hoy

Nick seguía con la boca cerrada, Judy lo tomó de su brazo y lo jaloneó de vuelta a la patrulla; sin decir nada, Judy condujo de vuelta a la estación mientras Nick sacaba algo de su boca, algo pequeño y oscuro; Judy entró por un callejón desolado y se detuvo. Nick al ver lo que había sacado de la boca se lo iba a mostrar a Judy pero antes de que dijera algo recibió una cachetada.

-¡Auuu! Oye, ¿qué te pasa, por qué hiciste eso?

-¿y aún lo preguntas Zorro Don Juan? Dime ¿qué hacía esa zorra con sus patas y cola alrededor de ti besándote como final de telenovela?

-Probablemente por esto, quizá lo hizo para ocultar que me iba a dar esta pequeña memoria

Nick entonces le mostró el objeto.

Por suerte esto puede entrar en un celular, podremos ver si contenido aquí.

Nick introdujo la memoria en su celular, sólo había un archivo de video, parecía que fue grabado con una pequeña cámara escondida, se veían a un perro galgo y a un guepardo sentados al lado de una mesa y enfrente de ellos estaba una televisión, al lado de esa televisión estaba una caja algo pequeña.

-De un momento a otro ese sujeto misterioso que nos contrató se contactará con nosotros.

De pronto, la pantalla frente a ellos se encendió sola, pero la pantalla estaba oscura, sólo se escuchaba una voz distorsionada.

-Buen día, espero que todos se encuentren presentes, para empezar no es necesario presentarnos; sólo espero que trabajen bien para mí en lo que les pediré y que confíen sin dudar en mí. Ustedes no me conocen pero yo a ustedes sí, así que no les convendrá traicionarme

-Oiga espere, no puede hablarnos así, ¿cómo espera que confiemos en usted si no se atreve a decirnos quién es? ¿Cómo espera que confiemos tan fácilmente?

-Es sencillo, sólo abran la caja, descuiden, no es una trampa; les conviene abrirla

Los malhechores vieron que la caja estaba repleta de joyas

-Hay más de donde vino eso y si me ayudan les prometo que tendrán aún más que esto.

-Bueno… así las cosas ya mejoran… ¿y qué quiere que hagamos por usted jefe?

-Por el momento nada, sólo quería que nos conociéramos, llegado a su tiempo les avisaré lo que harán después; necesitaré su ayuda para encargarme de dos oficiales de Zootopia; uno de ellos hace ya tiempo me traicionó y humilló y me vengaré por ello, además de que acabo de descubrir un muy perturbador secreto sobre ellos dos, tan perturbador que de saberse podría poner de cabeza a toda Zootopia.

La siguiente voz que se escuchó fue de la zorra albina, ella era quien llevaba la cámara escondida.

-Un momento, creo que usted se equivocó, nosotros sólo somos ladrones, no asesinos.

-No se preocupen, de esos dos yo me encargaré al final; pero primero quiero ver si son capaces de revelar su secreto a toda la ciudad porque de no ser así por cada cierto tiempo que pase alguien cercano a ellos sufrirá "un pequeño percance", podría ser un familiar, amigo o hasta un simple conocido.

-Entonces no va a ser necesario que matemos a alguien ¿verdad?

-Así es, por el momento sólo esperen nuevas instrucciones, yo me contactaré con ustedes pronto, estén alertas.

Al acabar el video, los rostros de Nick y Judy eran de completa preocupación, alguien no sólo había descubierto su secreto sino que los amenazaba con hacerlo público o si no alguien cercano a ellos podría morir.

Nick creyó que su peor miedo se había vuelto realidad, si cuando era un rufián tenía varios enemigos, ahora que era policía y los atrapaba sus enemigos eran peores, mientras que Judy temía por Nick y también por su familia en Bunny Burrows. Nick revisó la fecha de grabación del video y era de hace 5 días, tal vez ese sujeto ya estaría planeando en atacar por primera vez.

Nick le sugirió que hoy debería descansar en su hogar; temía que Judy pudiera ser atacada en su departamento pequeño estando sola, ella aceptó; llevaron la pequeña memoria con el Jefe Bogo quien también se vio muy preocupado al ver el video.

-Buen trabajo oficiales, pueden retirarse

Al final de la jornada Nick llevó a Judy a su apartamento para recoger algunas cosas, esa noche no durmieron tranquilos, preguntándose si en verdad ese tipo se atrevería a cumplir con su amenaza; si era así no les quedaría de otra más que revelar su secreto para así salvar a sus seres queridos y cercanos.

Al día siguiente tuvieron la noticia de que el oficial Garraza había sido encontrado tirado en la calle afuera de su casa, estaba en el hospital y aún no se sabía su estado de salud; Nick y Judy entonces vieron que el malhechor hablaba muy en serio y ya había comenzado con su amenaza y por desgracia Garraza había sido la víctima. Decidieron que era mejor entonces decirle al jefe Bogo sobre su secreto y si entonces él decidía despedirlos sería mejor a que alguien más saliera herido.

 **Hola de nuevo, alguien hace días me comentó que esperaba un toque de suspenso o drama al fic, espero esto sea de su agrado; en esta ocasión omití la canción ya que no la vi necesaria; tal vez después cuando mejore la trama para los protagonistas lo vuelva a hacer.**

 **Espero les haya gustado el episodio, que tengan buen día.**


	8. Corre por tu vida

Corre por tu vida

Había llegado la hora, Nick y Judy estaban dispuestos a decir la verdad al Jefe Bogo con tal de que ya no hubiera más víctimas, sólo esperaban que Garraza no muriera por su culpa y que Bogo no fuese tan severo con ellos, aunque tenían sus dudas.

Cuando ambos estaban afuera de la oficina de Bogo, Judy dio un suspiro y dijo:

-Bueno, llegó la hora; tarde o temprano iba a saberse pero no esperaba que sería de este modo.

-Si esto significa el fin de nuestra carrera policiaca, al menos sé que juntos sabremos salir adelante

Ambos se tomaron de sus patas y Judy abrió la puerta.

-Jefe Bogo, necesitamos hablar con usted

-¿De qué se trata Oficial Hopps?

-Mi compañero, el oficial Wilde y yo tenemos algo muy importante qué decirle.

Bogo se quedó mirándolos a ambos fijamente por un momento

-Los escucho

Pero justo cuando Judy estaba por decir todo, el oficial Colmillar irrumpió en el sitio

-Jefe Bogo, ha ocurrido una emergencia

-¿Y ahora qué rayos sucede?

-Acabamos de recibir una denuncia anónima; el Vice-Alcalde Keaton ha sido secuestrado señor

-¿Pero qué dices?

Sí señor, el Vice-Alcalde se dirigía a su trabajo en su auto, mientras esperaba en un semáforo unos sujetos bajaron de un Hellcat color rojo, lo amenazaron y lo bajaron a la fuerza; tomaron rumbo a la carretera que sale de la ciudad señor.

Entonces el oficial Colmillar le mostró algunas fotos que mostraron las cámaras de seguridad del sitio, claramente se veían a un perro galgo y a un guepardo bajar al Vice-alcalde y subirlo a la fuerza a la parte trasera.

-Estos son los mismos que aparecen en el video; Hopps, Wilde; vayan allá y rescaten al Vice-alcalde, después me podrán decir lo quieran; no olviden usar sus chalecos, es muy probable que esos tipos estén armados.

Nick y Judy no cuestionaron la orden y salieron de inmediato de la jefatura; quien estuviera detrás de esto había empezado a hacer sus primeros movimientos y ellos eran los peones

Nick quien ya conocía bien las calles de la ciudad logró localizar a los malhechores antes de llegar a la carretera; tenían que atraparlos antes de que lograran salir ya que si lograban salir de Zootopia, ya no estarían bajo su jurisdicción y ellos se escaparían. Nick entonces pensó en una táctica muy arriesgada pero de funcionar lograrían atraparlos.

Aceleró para rebasar el auto de los secuestradores y entonces hizo media voltereta y frenó para que la patrulla quedara a la mitad; esperando el impacto, Nick se abalanzó sobre Judy para protegerla, los ladrones para evitar el choque trataron de virar el auto y por poco lo logran pero alcanzaron a impactar con una parte de la patrulla lo que los hizo perder el control del vehículo y estrellarse contra un árbol.

Nick por el impacto se golpeó la cabeza y quedó inconsciente; Judy trató de despertarlo pero no pudo, entonces vio cómo del lado del copiloto del otro auto salía uno de los ladrones y salía cojeando un poco, parecía que el impacto le había lastimado una pata, mientras que el conductor estaba inconsciente, el malhechor comenzó a huir y entonces Judy salió de la patrulla

-ALTO AHÍ EN NOMBRE DE LA LEY

El ladrón sin avisar se volteó y disparó hacia Judy pero por el aturdimiento del choque le dio a una pata haciendo que Judy diera un grito de dolor, ese grito hizo que Nick despertara y al ver a Judy en el suelo y al ladrón muy cerca de ella para dispararle de nuevo hizo que su ira se encendiera.

-NADIE… TOCA… A MI… JUDYYYYYYY

Entonces tomó su arma, bajó de la patrulla y apuntó

-PAGARÁS POR ESTO INSECTO

El malhechor al ver que le iban a disparar apuntó hacia él, Judy aprovechó eso para sacar el paralizador de choques eléctricos y lo descargó en el rufián, pero por desgracia había alcanzado a disparar, el tipo recibió la descarga lo que hizo que cayera inconsciente, Judy se incorporó como pudo y al voltear vio algo terrible; Nick se tapaba un costado ya que había recibido el disparo.

-No… Nick… No… resiste por favor

Nick ingresó a la patrulla y se sentó, Judy llegó y vio que salía sangre

-¿Cómo es posible? Se supone que llevamos nuestros chalecos

-Al parecer… el mío… está… defectuoso

Judy sabiendo de primeros auxilios empezó a presionar la herida de Nick para evitar que se desangrara.

-Ve a ver al Vice-alcalde, yo… me quedaré a… pedir refuerzos y… una ambulancia, también estás herida.

Judy no quería dejarlo solo pero él la convenció, al acercarse al auto, escuchó algunos golpes que venían desde la cajuela. Judy con una llave maestra la abrió y dentro estaba la misma zorra albina del día anterior pero esta vez estaba amordazada, Judy la desató con una navaja

-Muchas gracias oficial Hopps, me ha salvado la vida.

-¿pero qué le pasó? ¿Por qué le hicieron esto?

-Descubrieron que yo fui quien les dio la información ayer y quisieron deshacerse de mí, se las di a ustedes porque sé que son los mejores oficiales de Zootopia y además… ya estoy harta de seguir siendo una criminal.

La zorra albina entonces comenzó a contar su historia; dijo que su nombre era Vixen y que toda su vida había vivido en las calles, nunca conoció a sus padres o familiar alguno; durante todo ese tiempo sobrevivió gracias a su instinto de zorra de astucia y engaños para lograr obtener dinero y comida pero en el fondo odiaba hacerlo ya que deseaba ser alguien buena pero la sociedad la veía siempre como una zorra tramposa y alevosa por lo que no le quedaba de otra más que seguir hurtando y engañando, eso hasta hace un par de años cuando supo de Nick Wilde y cómo él había logrado cambiar para bien, fue entonces que investigó sobre él y fue así que supo de Judy, los empezó a admirar y fue ahí que decidió dejar la mala vida; fue por eso que decidió traicionar a sus compañeros ladrones; y es que además, una de sus otras habilidades era que tenía grandes conocimientos en electrónica y tecnología, ella fue quien hizo la cámara oculta.

Judy pudo ver que ella estaba siendo totalmente honesta y sintió pena por haberse enfadado con ella la otra vez.

-Ya sé que igual acabaré en la prisión pero si eso significa el inicio para que empiece una nueva vida libre de crímenes entonces aceptaré mi responsabilidad.

Judy entonces fue a ver al Vice-alcalde quien comenzaba a despertar del choque.

-Vice alcalde Keaton, ¿se encuentra bien señor?

-Sí, gracias; sólo estoy algo mareado

-No se preocupe señor, una ambulancia ya viene en camino y logramos atrapar a los secuestradores, igual también pedimos refuerzos.

Judy estaba por irse cuando…

-Oficial Hopps, espere, debo decirle algo muy importante.

Entonces el señor Keaton comenzó a decir que desde hace casi dos meses, un sujeto anónimo comenzó a chantajearlo con que si no le daba el suficiente dinero y capital para sus planes, su familia se vería seriamente amenazada; él no tenía la mínima idea de quién era ya que siempre al hablar con él , su voz estaba distorsionada; sólo sabía que era alguien muy bueno para manipular y jugar con el miedo y los sentimientos de los demás, sabía que cometía un delito al ser cómplice de ese criminal pero no quería que alguien de su familia saliera herido.

-Le agradezco que me haya salvado oficial Hopps pero estoy dispuesto a ir a prisión y ayudarles a atrapar a ese tipo, no merezco seguir siendo el Vice Alcalde; ah, y también… lamento en serio haber sido muy descortés con usted en esa fiesta, oficial.

Al igual que en Vixen, Judy también vio sinceridad en él aunque también mucho temor; de pronto pensó que el señor Keaton no era alguien tan superficial después de todo.

-Muchas gracias por confiarme esa información señor; si esto llega a juicio yo lo voy a apoyar y descuide, atraparemos a ese sujeto a como dé lugar; y por supuesto, lo perdono.

Minutos después llegaron varias patrullas y dos ambulancias, en cada una atendían a Judy y Nick; él necesitaba pronto una transfusión ya que había perdido sangre; Vixen se ofreció para ello y lo acompañó en camino al hospital, con la vigilancia de otros oficiales por supuesto.

Mientras que aprehendían a los secuestradores, el Vice Alcalde confesaba a los otros policías sobre su complicidad con el otro sujeto desconocido y fue arrestado; la herida de Judy sólo había sido una rozadura de la bala pero aún así fue en la otra ambulancia porque quería acompañar y cuidar después a Nick.

En el trayecto al hospital, mientras iba en la parte trasera de la ambulancia ella sola, escuchó sonar su celular, éste decía "Número Desconocido"

-¿Sí, quién habla?

La voz que le respondió estaba distorsionada.

-No puedo creer que una linda conejita me esté causando tantos problemas; acabas de dejarme sin fondos para seguir con el plan, pero eso ya no importa. Los obligaré a que abran la caja de Pandora con su secreto o si no…

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué nos haces esto? ¿Qué te hemos hecho?

-Eso tampoco importa, pero para que te des una idea de lo que te espera, te dejaré este video para que lo escuches muy bien, resume mucho de lo planeaba decirte desde hace mucho tiempo. Quedas advertida linda conejita

Y antes de que Judy volviera a hablar, el tipo colgó, segundos después recibió un mensaje con un video sobre una canción; Judy lo abrió y lo que escuchó la perturbó mucho.

 _Prefiero verte muerta, pequeña_

 _a que estés con alguien más._

 _Mejor mantienes la cabeza fría, pequeña_

 _o no sabrás ni donde estoy._

 _Mejor corre a salvar tu vida,_

 _pequeña,_

 _esconde tu cabeza en la arena,_

 _pequeña,_

 _te pillo de nuevo otra vez_

 _y es el fin,_

 _pequeña._

 _Sabes que soy un tipo malvado_

 _y que nací con una mente loca._

 _Y no puedo pasarme toda la vida_

 _tratando de mantenerte a raya._

 _Mejor corre a salvar tu vida,_

 _pequeña,_

 _esconde tu cabeza en la arena,_

 _pequeña,_

 _te pillo de nuevo otra vez_

 _y es el fin,_

 _pequeña._

 _Deja que este sea un sermón,_

 _todo lo he dicho en serio._

 _Pequeña, estoy decidido,_

 _y prefiero verte muerta._

 _Mejor corre a salvar tu vida,_

 _pequeña,_

 _esconde tu cabeza en la arena,_

 _pequeña,_

 _te pillo de nuevo otra vez_

 _y es el fin,_

 _pequeña._

 _Prefiero verte muerta, pequeña_

 _a que estés con alguien más._

 _Mejor mantienes la cabeza fría, pequeña_

 _o no sabrás ni donde estoy._

 _Mejor corre a salvar tu vida,_

 _pequeña,_

 _esconde tu cabeza en la arena,_

 _pequeña,_

 _te pillo de nuevo otra vez_

 _y es el fin,_

 _pequeña._

 **De nuevo hola; aquí estoy con otro episodio, podría decirse que ya estoy en la recta final, eso si no se me ocurren más ideas en el proceso.**

 **Ahora si vi necesario incluir una canción de los Beatles, y aunque no lo crean, aunque la letra parezca venida de un acosador o psicópata, así es la canción, hasta el cuarteto de Liverpool hizo una canción apropiada para ellos. Se llama Run for your life.**

 **Ah, y por cierto; no sé si ya sepan algunos, pero el actor quien hizo la voz en español latino a Nick Wilde es el mismo que hizo a Vegeta en DBZ y DBGT, supongo que con eso explicaré las partes donde Nick se enfada y grita.**

 **Como siempre, espero les haya gustado y dejen sus comentarios si gustan.**


	9. Revelaciones y estrategias

Revelaciones y estrategias.

Parecía que los problemas no acabarían tan pronto; aun cuando Nick recibió sangre, se supo que necesitaría cirugía ya que las bala que recibió era hueca y algunos fragmentos habían quedado en su cuerpo; Judy esta vez no lo podría acompañar mientras le hacían la cirugía, sólo se limitaba a esperar afuera de la sala de operaciones.

Ella logró hablar de nuevo a solas con Vixen antes de que fuera llevada a la jefatura para ser encarcelada.

-Gracias por ofrecerte a ayudar a Nick, y también gracias por la información que nos diste, nos está sirviendo de mucho para poder resolver el caso.

-Lamento no poder hacer más por ustedes, espero que tu compañero se recupere pronto

-Gracias, y para agradecerte ten por seguro que haré lo posible para que tu condena en prisión sea corta.

Entonces ambas se dieron un pequeño abrazo de gratitud

-Usted lo ama, ¿verdad?

Judy la miró sorprendida

-No se preocupe, no diré nada; en cierta forma puedo entender que guarden en secreto su relación, no soy nadie para arruinar su felicidad; aunque sí lamento haber tenido que besarlo para darle la micro memoria pero era la única forma que se me ocurrió para que nadie sospechara,

-Descuida, ahora sé que lo hiciste para hacer algo correcto, aún a costa de tu vida.

-Entonces, ustedes son los oficiales que ese malvado amenaza debido a su secreto ¿verdad?

-Así es, sea quien sea ese tipo quiere separarnos; no tienes idea de lo difícil que ha sido para Nick y yo guardar el secreto estos casi 10 meses, apenas un par de meses atrás tuvimos el valor suficiente de decírselo a mis padres, por suerte ellos apoyan nuestra relación pero sé bien que no será igual cuando toda Zootopia lo sepa.

-Bueno… siempre se ha visto que las sociedades temen a lo que ellos consideran anormal, a lo que no está dentro de sus reglas establecidas; el miedo siempre ha funcionado para fomentar la discordia y el rechazo; es cierto que habrá animales en la ciudad que los rechazarán e incluso insultarán por su relación pero lo importante para ustedes es saber y recordar que no están solos, el problema no son ustedes, es el miedo dentro de esas personas lo que no los deja ver como lo ven ustedes; si deciden hacer pública su relación, pueden contar con mi apoyo.

Parte de esas palabras le hicieron recordar lo que Bellweather les dijo cuando los tenía acorralados en el museo: "El miedo siempre funciona"

-Gracias, en verdad aprecio mucho tus palabras, me dan más valor para al fin no seguir callando este secreto.

-Sólo espero que todo salga bien para ustedes, espero verlos pronto.

Con esto, ambas se despidieron; mientras tanto, Judy seguía impaciente por saber sobre Nick, entonces vio que en una camilla, totalmente dormido iba su compañero Garraza y lo llevaban algunos doctores y enfermeras

-Esperen, alto ¿a dónde lo llevan?

-¿Usted lo conoce?

-Sí, él es mi compañero de trabajo, ¿sabe lo que le pasó?

-Sí, lo acabamos de operar de una cirugía de corazón; sufrió un infarto por el alto contenido de colesterol en sus arterias; no se preocupe, se va a recuperar pero deberá cambiar drásticamente sus hábitos alimenticios si quiere evitar de nuevo otro infarto.

- _Entonces ¿Garraza no fue atacado por alguien?_

Entonces Judy recordó lo que hace unas horas le dijo Nick

-"Creo que mi chaleco está defectuoso"

 _-Pero se supone que esos chalecos llevan poco tiempo de ser entregados… ¿no será acaso que…_

Los índices de delincuencia en Zootopia habían bajado considerablemente, sobre todo los robos con armas pero aún así ocurrían casos esporádicos

 _-Dulces galletas con queso; si lo que deduzco resulta ser cierto entonces toda la policía podría estar en peligro, debo hablar con el Jefe Bogo_

Pero en el hospital no estaba permitido el uso del celular, tendría que ir a la jefatura en persona y comprobar frente al jefe su suposición.

Poco más de media hora después, Judy llegó como pudo a la oficina de Bogo

-Jefe Bogo, necesito hablar con usted urgentemente

-¿Oficial Hopps? ¿Qué hace aquí? Debería estar en el hospital recuperándose de sus heridas.

-Estoy bien señor, debo hablar con usted

-¿De qué se trata?

-Señor, creo que acabo de descubrir que los chalecos antibalas fueron alterados a propósito

-¿Pero qué dice? ¿Está segura?

-Aún no lo sé con certeza señor, pero pensé en eso al recordar que hace poco se nos entregaron esos chalecos, pero mi compañero el oficial Wilde, llevaba uno de esos y aún así resultó herido de bala, su chaleco estaba defectuoso; creo que podremos probar mi sospecha si llevamos algunos chalecos al área de prueba de tiros, señor.

Y entonces así lo hicieron, y efectivamente las sospechas eran ciertas; todos los chalecos habían salido con fallas, por suerte no hubo más asaltos ese día por lo que la ciudad no quedó desprotegida, al final de la jornada Bogo le agradeció por haber descubierto y revelado ese dato, pero Judy sabía que esto no iba a acabar a menos que al fin le dijera la verdad del secreto a su jefe.

-Señor, hay otra cosa que debo decirle

-La escucho oficial Hopps

Judy no sabía bien cómo empezar, por dentro deseaba que Nick estuviera a su lado para sentirse con más valor.

-¿Recuerda que el Oficial Wilde y yo íbamos a decirle algo momentos antes de que notificaran el secuestro del Vice-alcalde?

-Oh, sí, lo recuerdo bien, ¿de qué se trata?

Ella se quedó un momento en silencio

-Jefe, será mejor que tomemos asiento, esto que le diré no será nada fácil para mí.

Al día siguiente, Zootopia amanecía con una noticia que había opacado por mucho el secuestro y después arresto del Vice-alcalde Keaton

" **Pareja de oficiales de Zootopia, dados de baja por sostener un romance en secreto"**

Prácticamente ese era el título en todos los periódicos y noticieros de la ciudad; la caja de Pandora se había abierto al fin y las reacciones por ello se desatarían poco a poco; Judy estaba en casa de Nick, esperaba que al fin pudiese verlo tras su cirugía y acompañarlo todo el día… y los que vinieran ahora que ya no tenía trabajo.

Estaba preparando unas cosas que quizá Nick necesitaría cuando su celular sonó, en la pantalla volvieron a aparecer las palabras "Número desconocido"; Judy tragó saliva porque sabía de quién se trataba (en cierta forma); la misma voz distorsionada habló pero esta vez de forma un poco sorprendida

-¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! Debo admitir que te subestimé bastante, tierna conejita; no pensé que en verdad acabarías por confesar la verdad; bueno, ahora tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias por ello

-Hablas como si fuera a afrontar esto yo sola; ya hice lo que querías ahora ya déjanos en paz.

-Tal vez sí, tal vez no; pero por el momento no tengo mucho tiempo para seguir hablando contigo; verás, debo ir a visitar a alguien; creo que ya sabes a qué me refiero

Judy se sintió como si su corazón se detuviera

-No te atrevas… TE JURO QUE TE ARREPENTIRÁS SI TE LE ACERCAS

Pero la llamada ya había acabado; ahora ella estaba a contra reloj, debía llegar al hospital antes que el otro sujeto, pero ¿cómo reconocerlo una vez estando allá?

 **¡CHAN-CHAN-CHAN-CHAAAAAN! Ya a punto de terminar esta historia; gracias de nuevo a todos quienes han comentado y seguido este fic, en verdad aún me sorprendo por la aceptación que ha tenido. Igual espero que este no sea el único fic de Zootopia que escriba, de hecho ya he pensado en algunos short fics o drabbles, pero primero debo terminar este.**

 **Igual que siempre, comente si así gustan y que tengan todos un buen día.**


	10. Tiempo de no verte

Tiempo de no verte

Judy estaba teniendo los minutos más largos de su vida, por eso al llegar al hospital y sin importar si su herida de bala le cobrara factura a su pierna, llegó casi corriendo al pasillo donde se encontraba la habitación de Nick; pero al llegar, se sorprendió ver a dos oficiales afuera, ellos al verla llegar también se sorprendieron.

-Judy; no deberías estar aquí y lo sabes

-Lo siento, pero debo ver a Nick y asegurarme que esté bien; su vida corre peligro.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero de qué estás hablando?

Judy no respondió sino que irrumpió en la habitación, pero adentro no había nadie más que Nick y el doctor que le revisaba sus signos.

-Oiga, ¿qué significa esto? No es correcto entrar así a la habitación de un paciente.

Judy se sentía algo apenada por haber entrado así pero quizá eso significaba que había llegado antes que el otro sujeto. Los otros oficiales también entraron.

-La hora de visitas es hasta dentro de más de una hora; debo pedirles que se retiren por favor, este paciente necesita mucho reposo para recuperarse y además sólo se le será permitido una persona por visita.

-Lo lamento doctor, no era mi intención perturbar su labor.

-Por favor salgan, si gustan mientras pueden esperar en la cafetería del hospital, en serio este paciente necesita descansar.

Judy y los oficiales salieron

-Cielos Judy ¿qué intentabas hacer? Si el jefe Bogo se entera que estás aquí…

-¿Qué me hará? Ya me despidió después de todo, a mí y a Nick también

-lo sabemos, pero eso no es motivo para entrar de esa forma a un hospital, y además ¿qué significa eso que su vida está en peligro?

Judy tuvo que explicarles lo mejor que pudo todo lo que había pasado los últimos días, cuando llegaron a la cafetería en una pared había un cuadro donde se veían fotos de todo el personal del hospital, Judy no supo la razón pero se quedó mirando atentamente viendo cada imagen; entonces poco a poco sentía un gran temor dentro de ella. Sin importar que los oficiales volvieran a llamarla se dirigió de nuevo a donde estaba Nick; pero esta vez la habitación estaba vacía.

Mientras tanto, Nick empezaba a despertar de su sueño profundo y lo extraño es que también sentía mucho frío en el ambiente, como si estuviera dentro de un refrigerador. En realidad, estaban en la sección de la morgue

-No tienes idea de cuánto tiempo esperé este momento, poco más de 25 años, pero al fin puedo verte y hablar contigo.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué siento frío? ¿Quién eres?

-Bueno, si te dijera quién soy no me lo creerías, pero debes saber… que aún después de todo este tiempo he estado al pendiente de ti.

-Nick vio al sujeto que le hablaba, era como si se estuviera viendo a sí mismo al espejo pero con algo de pelaje blanco en su rostro

-No… puedo creerlo… ¿Papá?

-Hola Nick, cuánto tiempo en verdad de no verte; ese estúpido de Keaton, le dije claramente que tu chaleco fuera el único que no fuera alterado.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Entonces… todo este tiempo has sido tú quien… pero… por qué?

-Oh Nick, es una larga historia que tantas veces he deseado olvidar para quitarme tanto dolor pero es justo que también sepas la historia; verás, hace ya varios años yo fui al igual que tú un estafador y embustero profesional, disfrutaba ver cómo todos caían en mis planes y lograba siempre lo que quería y así pudo haber sido siempre hasta que conocí a tu madre.

-No importa cuánto tiempo haya pasado de su muerte, aún la amo y la extraño mucho; ya que yo era un charlatán, le oculté la verdad a ella durante años; nos casamos y después naciste tú Nick pero entonces tu madre descubrió mi pasado y se sintió muy ofendida de haberle mentido tanto tiempo, nunca me perdonó por ello y quiso el divorcio. Intenté hablar con ella pero no quiso escucharme y no la culpo; me hizo jurar que no volviera a estar en sus vidas jamás, pero aun así te veía de lejos.

-Cuando ella murió, sentí que una parte de mí también moría; nunca me volví a casar, la amaba tanto que creí que la estaría engañando si rehacía mi vida y cuando decidiste escapar de los orfanatos me preocupé mucho por ti porque creí que llevarías una vida difícil, la promesa que hice a tu madre la seguí cumpliendo como un respeto a su memoria, ella no hubiera querido que te convirtieras en alguien como yo, pero entonces sucedió lo inesperado

-¿De qué… hablas?

-Te convertiste en el mejor estafador de toda Zootopia, incluso mejor que yo; sonará estúpido decirte esto pero en el fondo me sentía orgulloso de ti porque demostrabas que a pesar de las dificultades sabías seguir adelante, del modo incorrecto claro, pero igual no te rendías y además llevabas una vida en cierta forma lujosa. Pero después, cuando menos uno lo esperaba, conociste a esa oficial conejo y entonces todo cambió, tú cambiaste; quien una vez fue el mejor timador de Zootopia ahora era un servidor de la ley, y aunque nunca me han agradado los policías, respeté tu cambio por ser mi hijo pero cuando supe que estaba en una relación amorosa con ella, eso para mí fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Nick sólo se limitaba a escuchar lo que le decía su padre.

-Un conejo y un zorro juntos, es inconcebible; la sociedad no lo aceptaría, no quería que estuvieras en el ojo de un gran escándalo; así que ideé planes para que se separaran; pero cuando vi el video que captó la cámara donde te hirieron con esa arma, me asusté en verdad y a la vez me sorprendí porque tú durante años no habías mostrado tal sacrificio ante otra persona, habías aprendido a desconfiar de todo el mundo y ahora arriesgabas la vida por ella, aun así hice el intento porque te dejara pero ella hizo algo que no esperaba, se atrevió a decir la verdad.

Entonces el padre de Nick le dio un periódico donde en primera página estaba la noticia de su despido de la policía.

-Nunca creí que en verdad se atrevería a decir la verdad; ahora toda Zootopia sabe de su relación y tendrán que luchar contra todas las críticas que surgirán por esto; quisiera poder decir que te apoyaré en esto pero sé bien que acabaré en la prisión por todo lo que he hecho y me será imposible estar a tu lado.

-Si no estuviste en tantos años a mi lado ¿para qué la querría ahora?

-Claro, me lo merezco; pero debo decir que empieza a caerme bien ella, ha probado ser demasiado astuta e inteligente para no ser alguien de nuestra especie, admito que la subestimé bastante. Bueno… ha llegado la hora de pagar mis deudas, me entregaré a la policía, sólo espero poder volver a verte hijo.

El padre de Nick llevó a su hijo de vuelta en una camilla pero durante el trayecto fue interceptado por varios oficiales que lo arrestaron, parecía increíble la cantidad de oficiales dentro del hospital, parecía que medio personal de oficiales estaba ahí para arrestarlo; cuando Judy volvió a ver a Nick, no pudo evitar llorar porque había creído que lo encontraría malherido o quizá hasta muerto pero él la tranquilizó y le explicó la plática que había tenido hace rato.

-Judy ¿es verdad lo que dicen los periódicos? ¿Fuimos despedidos?

Judy le sonrió y el jefe Bogo se acercó a ellos.

-Creo que yo puedo responder a eso, pero necesitamos hablar en privado primero.

Al entrar de vuelta al cuarto donde estaba Nick, el jefe Bogo comenzó a narrar en retrospectiva lo que había pasado ayer.

 **Retrospectiva:**

-¿Recuerda que el Oficial Wilde y yo íbamos a decirle algo momentos antes de que notificaran el secuestro del Vice-alcalde?

-Oh, sí, lo recuerdo bien, ¿de qué se trata?

Ella se quedó un momento en silencio

-Jefe, será mejor que tomemos asiento, esto que le diré no será nada fácil para mí.

Respiró profundamente porque sabía que era el momento

-¿Recuerda el video que le mostramos que el sujeto desconocido menciona sobre el secreto de dos oficiales de Zootopia?

-¿está diciéndome que ustedes son los que tienen un secreto?

Judy no dijo nada, sólo asintió

-¿Y entonces, cuál secreto es ese?

Ella volvió a respirar con profundidad

-Lo diré sin rodeos señor; el oficial Wilde y yo hemos estado saliendo por casi un año

Bogo no dijo nada, estaba asimilando lo que recién había escuchado, se paró y dio unos pasos

-¿Tienen alguna idea de quién pueda ser ese sujeto?

Judy esperaba algún grito o fuerte reclamo de él pero Bogo seguía serio y algo callado

-Señor… ¿no escuchó bien lo que…

-Sí, escuché bien oficial Hopps; y entiendo que ambos se hayan callado el secreto de todos y sobre todo de mí durante largo tiempo, no crea que no he escuchado al oficial Wilde llamarme Búfalo Mala Cara pero debo reconocer que en el fondo tiene algo de razón. Mientras ustedes sepan discernir entre su relación sentimental con sus deberes como oficiales entonces no tengo por qué llamarles la atención; si su rendimiento hubiera bajado en los últimos meses habría sospechado de algo pero ustedes siguieron siendo tan profesionales como siempre; su vida laboral es la que me incumbe Hopps, no la amorosa.

-Entonces ¿usted está de acuerdo que estemos juntos?

-Ya se lo dije Hopps, mientras que ustedes sigan siendo unos excelentes oficiales, y su relación no afecte en ello, no tengo por qué despedirlos; el mundo siempre necesitará de grandes oficiales como ustedes.

Judy no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal nivel de comprensión y apoyo de su jefe, pero entonces esto le ayudó a pensar en un plan para atrapar al desconocido.

-Señor, creo que ya sé cómo podemos capturarlo

-La escucho oficial

-Si ese sujeto quiere que revelemos el secreto entonces haremos lo que quiere

-¿De qué habla oficial?

-Haremos creerle que el oficial Wilde y yo fuimos despedidos por haber dicho la verdad a usted; eso quizá haga que salga del anonimato y también quiera verse con nosotros para enfrentarnos; estoy segura que si eso pasa, intentará ir al hospital.

-Pero ¿sabe lo que eso significará si toda Zootopia se entera de su secreta relación? Muchos no estarán de acuerdo con ustedes, se creará mucha controversia como en el caso de los aulladores.

-Lo sé señor, pero es un precio a pagar con tal de evitar que más personas puedan resultar heridas, Nick… es decir… el oficial Wilde y yo hemos estado conscientes de ello desde el inicio.

-Admiro su valentía y decisión oficial Hopps; muy bien, entonces se hará según el plan.

 **Fin de retrospectiva**

-¡Vaya! ¡Coneja astuta!

-No esperaba que se adelantara a venir aquí, estuve muy asustada cuando no te vi en la habitación; creí que te había perdido para siempre.

-Bueno oficiales, deben saber que el alcalde Leonzález les agradece ´por haber descubierto lo de el Vice-alcalde y se ofreció a cooperar con los gastos médicos y también de mi parte les digo que cuentan con mi apoyo y agradecimiento por resolver este caso.

Bogo les dio a ambos un saludo oficial y se retiró; tal como se esperaba, los siguientes meses fueron muy estresantes para ellos, se habían vuelto los protagonistas de uno de los mayores escándalos en la historia de la ciudad y tal como había predicho Judy, varios animales la tacharon de querer llamar la atención mientras que otros culpaban a Nick por haber "pervertido" a la tierna coneja.

Pero con el pasar del tiempo y gracias al apoyo que no sólo había entre ellos sino también de la familia de Judy y de sus compañeros oficiales incluyendo a Bogo, poco a poco más parejas inter raciales empezaron a alzar sus voces y salir en su defensa, era claro que al igual que ellos habían callado sus relaciones por el miedo al qué dirán; ya lo había dicho Bellweather: "el miedo siempre funciona"; era irónico decir y pensar que Zootopia era la ciudad donde se podía ser lo que sea pero no se podía estar con quién quisieras.

Después de casi un año, el alcalde Leonzález decidió apoyar la causa y aunque para algunos votantes, eso afectó su imagen considerablemente, logró subir su popularidad y logró la re-elección; y aunque antes no había existido alguna ley que prohibiera las relaciones inter-raciales, ahora era seguro que nunca existiría tal cosa; aunque también cuando fueron permitidas, algunos animales decidieron abandonar la ciudad por ya no considerarla correctamente moral.

Un caso curioso que surgió cuando más parejas inter-raciales se dieron a conocer fue el de el ex vice-alcalde Keaton con Vixen, la zorra albina; quien alguna vez adoraba ser el centro de atención de los medios ahora deseaba que lo dejaran en paz para estar más tiempo en tranquilidad con su novia. Las ironías de la vida.

 **Bueno… y colorín colorado, este cuento… NO HA ACABADO**

 **Les tengo una buena y una mala noticia.**

 **La buena es que tengo algunas ideas para uno o dos capítulos más; la mala es que estaré muy ocupado por cuestiones de trabajo estos días por lo que no esperen actualizaciones tan pronto, aunque tal vez eso me ayude a tener nuevas ideas para otros fics más.**

 **Espero les haya gustado el episodio, comenten si gustan y que tengan un buen día.**


	11. Cada cosa que ella hace

Cada cosa que ella hace…

Tiempo después de haber logrado ganar su lucha contra las críticas de la sociedad, Nick y Judy en verdad se sentían muy felices; al fin podrían salir con confianza sin miedo a las críticas y rechazos; las relaciones inter-especies cada vez más eran vistas y muchas de esas parejas les agradecían por haberles dado el ejemplo y valor de no seguir callando sus secretas relaciones.

En un día de descanso para ambos, decidieron ir a visitar a los padres de Judy, así que aprovecharon en cuanto terminaron su jornada para recoger algo de sus pertenencias y después ir a Bunny Burrows, por cierto, Judy y Nick llevaban viviendo juntos por 6 meses, para ella fue un alivio ya no tener que seguir escuchando a sus vecinos gritones. Alcanzaron a llegar a la granja de los Hopps poco después del anochecer.

Fueron recibidos cálidamente por toda la familia y sobre todo a Nick lo rodearon los tantos hermanos menores de Judy, ellos lo admiraban ya que siempre él les contaba sobre sus hazañas en Zootopia, algunos de ellos se sentían tan en confianza con él que ya incluso le llamaban "Tío Nick"

Si había algo que le gustaba hacer a Judy y Nick cada vez que iban a Bunny Burrows era contemplar el cielo estrellado; Zootopia era una ciudad tan iluminada en las noches que no se podían contemplar bien las estrellas, poco antes de dormir salieron a contemplarlas en silencio y a veces trataban de identificar las constelaciones.

 _Cuando estoy a su lado_

 _Dicen ¡Qué suerte tienes!_

 _Sí, ya sé que suertudo soy_

 _Recuerdo bien al verla_

 _Estuve solo sin ella_

 _Y hoy no pienso en otra cosa más_

 _Cada cosita que hace_

 _Lo hace por mí, sí_

 _Bien sabes lo que ella hace_

 _Lo hace por mí, uuh_

Cada detalle que ella hacía por él era una de tantas cosas que hacía sentirse cada día más enamorado.

 _Junto a ella soy feliz_

 _De saber que me quiere_

 _Sí, yo sé que me quiere y_

 _De algo estoy muy seguro_

 _La amaré yo por siempre_

 _Nuestro amor nunca morirá_

 _Cada cosita que hace_

 _Lo hace por mí, sí_

 _Bien sabes lo que ella hace_

 _Lo hace por mí, uuh_

La única queja, por decirlo así, que tenían ellos era que no podían dormir juntos al estar en Bunny Burrows; y es que el padre de Judy, Stu; temía que a "su hijo" Nick… pues… le surgiera el instinto animal a mitad de la noche. Al amanecer, Judy y Nick decidieron dar un paseo por el campo y disfrutar la brisa matinal, se veía que sería un día soleado.

 _Buen día luz de sol, buen día luz de sol, buen día luz de sol_

 _Necesito reir, y cuando el sol está fuera_

 _tengo algo sobre lo que reírme_

 _Me siento bien, de una forma especial,_

 _estoy enamorado y hace un día soleado_

 _Buen día luz de sol, buen día luz de sol, buen día luz de sol_

 _Damos un paseo, el sol brilla_

 _Quema mis pies cuando tocan el suelo._

 _Buen día luz de sol, buen día luz de sol, buen día luz de sol_

 _Y cuando nos tumbamos bajo la sombra de un árbol_

 _yo la quiero y ella me quiere._

 _Ella se siente bien, sabe que muy linda es_

 _Yo estoy tan orgulloso de saber que ella es mía._

 _Buen día luz de sol, buen día luz de sol, buen día luz de sol_

Llegada la hora de comer, recibieron la visita de Gideon Gray quien les llevó unos pasteles en especial para Judy y Nick, para ellos, Gideon y su esposa eran amigos muy cercanos ya que fueron de las primeras personas quienes los apoyaron cuando se supo lo de su secreta relación y muchos en Zootopia los atacaban y querían manchar sus reputaciones.

-Hola Nick, tanto tiempo sin verte; ¿cómo has estado?

-Muy bien Gideon, gracias. ¿No vino tu esposa?

-Tuvo que trabajar pero igual les manda sus saludos

-Oye Gideon, ¿pudiste traer el pastel que te pedí para Judy?

-Claro que sí, lo hice de su sabor preferido, de zanahorias

-Perfecto, ¿y tuviste cuidado con lo de su relleno, verdad?

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro que le fascinará

-Muchas gracias.

Cuando ahora todos saboreaban los postres, Judy comía su pastel individual de zanahoria muy a gusto pero entonces sintió algo raro al clavar el tenedor, como si algo pequeño y duro estuviera muy en el fondo; al examinarlo bien no lo podía creer; dentro había un anillo con una pequeña joya brillante color naranja, al voltear a ver a Nick, éste estaba tocando el suelo con una rodilla.

-Judith Hopps, ¿me harías el zorro más feliz de Zootopia y querer ser mi esposa?

Ella no sabía si desmayarse por la sorpresa o llorar de felicidad

-Sí… sí… CLARO QUE SÍ

Quienes sí acabaron llorando fueron los padres de Judy, mientras que los demás conejitos los rodearon y felicitaron a más no poder. Seis meses después estaban celebrando su boda en compañía de sus muchos de sus amigos de trabajo como Garraza y el Jefe Bogo, la familia de Judy, incluso Flash el perezoso, el re-elegido alcalde Leonzález y hasta Mr. Big y su familia fueron invitados; Mr. Big volvió a aceptar a Nick en su círculo familiar y a ambos para demostrarles el gran afecto que sentía por ellos les hizo una oferta que no pudieron rechazar, les compró una casa muy bonita y espaciosa en una de las zonas más lujosas de Zootopia; por cierto, los padrinos fueron Gideon Gray y su esposa, varias de las hermanitas de Judy y su ahijada con su mismo nombre fueron las que alzaron la cola del vestido de novia.

Lo sorprendente para Nick fue haber recibido una carta por parte de su padre desde la cárcel felicitándolo por la boda y que en verdad le deseaba todo lo mejor a él y a la "astuta coneja" como él la llamaba; tal vez le haría una pronta aunque rápida visita en unos días.

La mejor pareja policial de Zootopia ahora era una pareja matrimonial y varios en la ciudad, sobre todo las parejas inter-especies celebraron este hecho.

 **Hola, les entrego un pequeño capítulo antes de empezar los pesados días laborales que me esperan, espero que pueda subir otro capítulo o al menos un short-fic aparte pronto. Espero que les guste y que sean un poco pacientes, créanme que me gustaría mucho seguir escribiendo más pero el deber llama.**

 **Por cierto, las canciones que incluí en este capítulo son Every Little thing y Good day Sunshine, ¿de quién más? De los Beatles, por supuesto.**

 **Como siempre, comenten si así gustan, que tengan un buen día todos ustedes.**


End file.
